Season 3, Bartowskified
by David Carner
Summary: Begins between Season 2 & 3. Season 3, done my way, the fluff way, with all the insanity you would expect. Because people asked for it...God help us all. Will be updated very irregularly...more of the style of The Kiss.
1. Ch 1, Casey vs The General

A/N: September 10, 2017, I hit publish on a fic, and now, over a half million words later, I'm still here telling these stories that won't get out of my head. (And that's just on the published fics, not counting the remastered, the chapters and stories not yet published, and only the ones on this account….yeah….I have a second account, there, told that secret.) So I thought I'd put something out while it was on my mind. One-shot set between season 2 and 3 that could be a heck of an AU for season 3. Remember I don't do season 3….(please guys don't make me do Season 3…)

A/N 2: As of this second, it is going to be a very irregularly updated, The Kiss style ongoing. The things you guys talk me into...Sorry Dillwg, I didn't even make it through August...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading as much as I have writing.

* * *

"General," Casey said as Beckman popped onto the screen.

"What's wrong Major?" Beckman asked. Casey looked very uncomfortable. "Spit it out, Casey."

"Ma'am, your plan, for Bartowski," he paused. He shouldn't say this, she was a commanding officer.

"Major, today," Beckman said, taking her glasses off.

"It's the dumbest damn thing I've ever heard."

Beckman blinked. She drew up. She was only a little over five feet but it still had the desired effect as Casey grimaced. "Major, do I need to remind you who you are talking to?"

"No, General, but apparently I need to remind you how this team works. Remember the 49-B?" Beckman winced. "Or, how about how Walker helped Bartowski find Orion?"

"Major, while I understand what you are saying, I don't think you understand what an opportunity we have here." Beckman was almost preening like a peacock. She was quite proud of herself. "We have the chance to get the ultimate spy."

"In BARTOWSKI!?" Casey asked. "Did you hear the words that just came out of your mouth?"

"Major, what would you have me do, have you and Walker train him?"

Casey shut his eyes, prayed to God to help him through this, and answered. He found he wanted to spit as soon as he did. "Yes," Casey replied in a low voice. He cleared his throat, straightened and faced the General like a soldier should. "Yes, General, because he trusts us, because Walker is going to lose her mind if you try and turn him into a spy, especially if he has to lie more, or even kill. You will be destroying a team."

"But I'll have the ultimate spy," Beckman countered. She was fighting off the grin, she almost had him right where she wanted him.

"Christ, I cannot believe I'm about to say this," Casey muttered. "Do you think he'll keep spying without Walker? Do you think he'll be effective at all?"

"A good spy," Beckman began.

"He is not a spy," Casey said. "Not like me, or Walker. He is not a spy by your definition. General, you've taken a cutting edge piece of technology and are asking it to do what it's always done. You've bought a brand new sports car and are driving it 35 MPH in a suburban community. Let Bartowski be Bartowski." Casey closed his eyes and wondered if he'd lost his mind.

"It's about damn time," Beckman said. Casey's eyes snapped open. "You and Walker care about that young man."

"I don't think that's called for," Casey muttered.

"JOHN CASEY!"

Casey fought the eye roll. "Christ," he muttered.

"Chuck Bartowski has given so much for this country, and all we have done is try to turn him into something he's not. You two know how to make him the best version of himself he can be. I don't like where he and Walker are, but he… _responds_ to her."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Casey muttered, shaking his head. "General, what about the red test?"

Beckman's eyebrows raised. "You think Chuck could pass a red test?" Casey snorted. "That ancient relic is outdated. Besides, we both know he won't shoot a gun."

Casey thought for a second. "What about a tranq gun?" Beckman nodded. "I could teach him to shoot." Casey had a thought and began to snicker. "General, what about seduction missions?"

She sighed. "Obviously we'll have to find a female agent to assist, Bartowski will malfunction if she goes on missions."

Casey held up a finger. "You're going to let those two…do whatever the hell it is their ladyfeelings are screaming about?" Beckman nodded. Casey began to laugh. "I was actually talking about Bartowski going on a seduction mission and watching Walker short circuit."

Beckman laughed so hard she almost knocked the papers off her desk. When she calmed down she shook her head. "She never did see the surveillance tapes of herself, did she?" Casey shook his head.

"Why order the 49-B, General, if you knew?"

Beckman grinned. "Because I had to know how far you three would go for each other. We are about to go on the most dangerous mission yet, and while I never planned on breaking you three up, I had to know what each of you do for the other. That included you, Casey."

Casey looked away, mad. He turned back. "General, never again. If this team is to function like you want, then never again."

"Granted," Beckman agreed. "Train him, Casey, get him ready, and pull the surveillance, go to security, and if need be, we'll put Walker on protection detail."

"She'll need protection," he muttered. Beckman pursed her lips, shook her head and cut the connection. Casey walked out of room, and found Sarah talking to Chuck. As soon as she saw Casey she stepped away and Chuck spun around toward him. Casey shook his head. Who did those two think they were fooling?

"Heyyy…Casey…How's it going?"

"Cool it, Bartowski, change of plans. Go upstairs and get some yogurt, let the adults talk." Chuck flicked his eyes over to Sarah. She gave him the briefest of head nods. He turned to Casey, gave him his scared smile and headed upstairs. Sarah put her hands in her back pockets trying to keep calm. Casey thought he should show her the tapes of her one day. How she thought she was fooling anyone was beyond him.

"What's up?"

"We're gonna train the kid, our way, maximizing his potential. Non-lethal." He watched her as she processed that. Her eyes moved around, thinking about what that meant. She swallowed. "No red test, Walker," he said softly and gently. "He's going to keep spying the way he has been, and we're gonna keep him safe. I'll change surveillance to security." He grinned. "As Beckman said we have someone with Secret Service protection skills if we need to use her."

She licked her lips. Her mouth was dry. What was he saying? "Casey," she began, barely able to speak.

"He's a spy now, Walker, not an asset anymore. And we're gonna take you off seduction missions." Her eyes were huge. "We get to do this, our way."

"Casey," she began again, tears in her eyes.

"Just be gentle with the nerd your first time. Don't break him." Sarah threw her arms around Casey. She backed up, realizing what she did. He gave a head nod toward the stairs. "Go," he said softly. He watched her run up the stairs the happiest he'd ever seen her. "What the hell have I done?"

* * *

A/N: Next time, what does this all mean? Come back, whenever I publish it for Season 3, Bartoskified Ch 2, Team Moron vs The Pink Slip. (What am I even doing?!)

A/N 2: Happy Anniversary to me. Here's to 500k more words on fics. I'm gonna take a little me time for the next few days (Yeah, I know I've said that before) Til next time…hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Ch 2, Team Moron vs The Pink Slip

A/N: It was supposed to be a one-shot…but I kept getting reviews, I kept getting PMs, and then I thought about another story I once started in season 3, but I didn't like, the only story I have never finished and probably never will. (Chuck vs Making Things Right) So, why not fix my mistakes there, and do it my way, straight up fluff city…. "The Carner Way" as it was put…..*deep breath* Are you ready? I hope you all know what you've asked for…. I give you Chapter 2, Team Moron vs The Pink Slip

A/N 2: Hey gang, this is probably it for me for the week. I have a hip that's been out of place for a year, classes tomorrow, Physical Therapy Friday, Grace with a slumber party…I'm too old for all of this. I'll try to do better next week. DC

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I'm going to do my version of Season 3…Sorry Marc

* * *

She had been standing at the train station for a few minutes waiting for him. She saw him walk up, and she sighed in relief, he had made it. "We have plenty of time to talk later, right now we have to act fast." Chuck looked very unsure. She had known going in this was going to take work but from the look on his face, she was going to have to plead with him. "Trust me, Chuck. It's all going to work out fine." She leaned in to kiss him, and while he kissed her, it wasn't their normal kiss. "That's not the kiss that I was expecting. Chuck, there is an entire building here dedicated to you. Think about that. You."

Chuck shook his head. She knew she shouldn't have left him alone. He had gotten in his head. "It's like I said it's not that simple. It's complicated. Nothing is real."

"Chuck, this..." She pointed back and forth between the two of them. "This is simple. This is a real life." A bell clanged in the background. "We have to go, Chuck. This is it. We have to run. Are you coming?" The train whistle blew.

He dropped his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She stared at him. She looked him up and down. He was wearing the running clothes she had told him to. She then rolled her eyes, her face tight. "Fiiiiiiiine, then I'll have Casey make you." His eyes got big.

"I've changed my mind, I'd love to run with you. How far?"

She was laughing on the inside, but she had to show him how serious she was. He had to know. "As far as I tell you to." Chuck nodded. "Good, next time, you better understand that when I tell you something as your senior agent, you do what I say." He nodded again. Her face softened. "I am telling you right now Mr. Walker, you owe me."

"Oh, I do plan on making it up to you, Mrs. Bartowski, with interest, lots, and lots of interest."

She grinned, and pointed toward their path. "Run."

 **-ooooo-**

Three days earlier.

Chuck couldn't breathe. His whole life was changing, again. Sarah had said five words that had changed his life. "You're not going to Prague." They were putting him in a bunker, that had to be it. Her hand was on his arm. There had been more of this lately, so much more. The touching, the kissing, the togetherness. He was spiraling. He was going to miss her so much. Her hand slipped over and grabbed his. "Whatever bad thing you're thinking, it's wrong."

"Then they're not going to put me in a hole or take the Intersect out of my head and put it in Bryce?" Those words were like a slap in the face to her. He silently admonished himself. Whatever he felt toward Bryce, whatever Bryce and Sarah were, she had feelings for him, and it wasn't fair what he said. "Sorry, I didn't think, but Sarah I mean we saw him die once before." She nodded. "I assumed he wasn't dead."

"Why would they lie to us, Chuck?" Chuck gave her a flat look. She winced at that. "Okay, point, but Chuck, this is good, we, Casey and I are going to train you. We are going to be your partners."

Chuck didn't say anything for a second, and when he did….she wasn't ready for his words. "Are you really?"

Her head snapped up at that. "Just exactly what do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what he means, Walker," Casey said entering the room after checking the cameras to make sure no ladyfeelings were currently being spread or consummated. "Chuck is going to be a spy, can you treat him like a partner, and not his protector?"

"No," Sarah said softly. "The same way he can't stay in the car."

Casey chuckled. "That's the most honest thing either of you have said in two years."

Sarah turned toward Casey. "Why?" Casey gave her a smirk. "You know exactly what I mean, Casey."

"Because he can't function without you. We send him to Prague it will break him." He looked at both of them. "It will kill this team."

Chuck tried to look insulted. "He is right here, you know, your partner." They both turned to look at him. "Right, still the junior agent." Sarah giggled, and then her eyes got wide when she realized what she had done, again.

"He'll have to be a joint CIA-NSA agent, which will be hell paperwork wise, but it does solve all problems. He will be in the field, but as usual, his job is to take data, let his mind do his thing, and then we act on it." Casey looked at Sarah directly. "Again. He. Is. An agent." Sarah twisted her lips but refused to look at Chuck. Chuck made several facial expressions as he kept starting to open his mouth, but he stopped each time at the look Casey gave him. "We switch you to security cameras, not surveillance."

Chuck grinned. "So if I have a date, I won't be bothered by cameras?" Both he and Casey grinned as Sarah stiffened.

"I don't like it." Her tone was flat, and Chuck realized he may have just stepped in it. "He needs protection."

Casey dropped a folder on the table they were sitting at. "What he needs is a cover." Chuck groaned. "And to take a page out of your and Bryce's play book." Sarah winced. "Mr and Mrs Bartowski works." Sarah stiffened.

Chuck shook his head. "Casey, no one is going to buy that." Casey and Sarah both turned toward him, each with a different type of look of disbelief, one was more full of hurt than the other. Chuck swallowed and winked at Sarah. His smile grew slowly. "As the junior agent, shouldn't I take her name." Casey actually laughed at that one. Sarah's eyes sparkled, and she twisted her lips in the attempt to not laugh. "Besides, haven't I put Sarah through enough fake relationships."

"I like it," Sarah said softly, locking eyes with him.

"So you're okay being my cover wife?"

She just barely bounced a shoulder and tilted her head. "For now." Chuck's eyes grew wide. "Perhaps you should call Devon and Ellie and warn them you're not leaving."

"And my nuptials?"

Sarah grinned. "I think I owe you one for all you've done with cover maintenance, I'll take care of it, just go along with it." Chuck nodded and walked off. Sarah spun on Casey. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Casey grinned. "Nothing, Walker. I just think he is the most valuable asset we have and you are the best at guarding assets so you should be in charge of his protection officially." He was quiet while she thought about that. "We both know you will always protect him, Intersect or not." Casey turned to go, and stopped. "Perhaps it might be best if he knew that. Also, perhaps it would help you if you saw him for who he really is. I know you think he is the greatest guy ever, but he is a human who screws up."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Maybe I didn't feel like being the fat kid getting left behind." Sarah's mouth dropped. "And how can you be so stupid?" Anger crossed her face. "Walker, how will Bartowski operate without his sister, his brother-in-law, the bearded troll, and to be on the run?" He shook his head. "You're better than that and you got scared out of your mind."

"What do I do?"

"I have no damn idea, and frankly I don't want to know, but _your_ job _Agent Walker_ is to make sure we have a functioning intersect." He paused and looked very uncomfortable. "It would probably help if he knew exactly how you felt. Of course, it would probably help if you could admit how you really feel."

Sarah's mouth was open in shock. "Who are you?"

"You know what?" He began, getting angry. "We have something here, and I realize it's you two that make it go, but Team Moron is over, because it's time for all three of us to be a team, and he has a computer in his head, along with that stupid Intersect." Sarah's eyes were about to pop out of her head. "We can be the team I always dreamed of, but you two need to get your head out of your ass, do you understand?"

Sarah nodded. "Casey," she began.

"Save it, Walker." He walked away, grinning. Sarah smiled, not knowing a camera was sending the entire conversation to two people in Washington, DC right that second.

 **-ooooo-**

Washington, DC

She stood in the hospital and looked over him. He had opened his eyes a few minutes earlier and watched it all on a laptop. She closed the laptop, never saying a word.

"Why?" he asked dryly.

"Because no one else has gone to the lengths you, Sarah, and Casey have to keep him safe."

"He hates me."

"Shouldn't he?" His eyes grew wide at that. "You've treated him like a child, kept him away from the woman he loves, and you've hurt him, time after time."

"She picked him over me."

"Are you surprised?" He shook his head. "They need a special agent in charge that has Ring experience."

"Shaw?"

"And break up their team dynamic? No, Special Agent Larkin, they need someone to protect them." She sighed. "If you get out of line, I'll sign off on the paperwork after Casey or Sarah shoot you."

"It will be Sarah."

"Get some rest. We need to get you to LA as soon as possible."

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was pacing back and forth in his room and nearly jumped through the ceiling when he heard a tap at his window. Sarah gave him an amused look and opened the Morgan door. He came over to help her and she let him. There was something about him taking his hand to steady her that unsteadied her, but she didn't mind. She knew she should, but she didn't, Chuck Bartowski had already destroyed every wall she had ever built.

"Sarah, what now?"

She took a deep breath. She thought about what Casey had said and knew what she should say. Instead, she chickened out. "Well, do you want to live nearby?"

There was something he had to say. "Sarah, I know you were going to be part of the new Intersect team. I don't want you to be here because you feel obligated."

She crossed her arms and looked at him. What was it Casey said? It would help if he knew how she felt. "I wasn't going." He blinked. Did she just say…. "I told Bryce I wasn't going and I was trying to tell you that at the wedding, before…" She trailed off and looked away.

Chuck studied her for a minute, a soft smile on his face. He reached over and gently rubbed his finger on the side of her face. Her hand shot up and caught it, holding it. She looked into his eyes. "Still doing this dance, are we?" She wanted to roll her eyes, but she couldn't. She wanted to be mad, but she found herself smiling. He dropped his hand from her face, taking her hand with him. With his other hand he reached and took her other one. "You were ready to run away with me multiple times. You planned for it." He looked away, and when he looked back, he seemed exasperated. "I'm sorry. I have this thing in my head where I don't think someone like you can love someone like me." She gave him a soft smile that told him he was an idiot, and he knew it. He took a deep breath and got the rest of it out, that she had to know. "I know you, Sarah, you don't communicate with words, and that's what worries me." She tilted her head. "What would I have done, about Ellie, Morgan, and everyone else I love?"

She blinked. "You would have resented me." Chuck nodded. She pulled away, sat down on the bed, and put her head in her hands. Chuck sat down beside her, not sure what to do. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her. She lowered her hands and looked up at him. "I don't know how to do this."

"What is this, exactly?"

"Be what you deserve. Be what you need, I am terrible at this."

Chuck threw his head back and laughed. She glared at him. "You make this way to difficult." She raised an eyebrow at him. "All I ever wanted was to be a part of your life."

She grinned at him. "Oh, you're a part of it now, you're gonna be married to me."

"Cover married." Chuck was grinning and Sarah turned toward him, a smirk on her face. The smile on his face fell. "Were you and Bryce…" he trailed off as she shook her head.

"Chuck, Bryce wasn't the Intersect. We need to protect you, so…"

"You're saying the cover isn't a cover."

"I'm saying Beckman thinks we should actually be married." She took a deep breath. "I said no." Chuck looked at her, not sure to be hurt or not. "I didn't think that's something you'd want to do for the CIA or NSA or whoever we're both working for this week."

"How is Beckman in charge of you?"

"No idea, focus, Chuck." He nodded. "I'm not letting her do that to you. We're cover married and living in a house together. Are you gonna be okay with that?" He looked down at his hands, not sure what to say. "You remember Barstow?" She asked it so softly she wondered if he heard. He looked up at her like she was crazy for thinking he'd ever forget that. "I can't promise that won't happen again."

A grin spread across his face. "No it won't." She gave him a look. "I plan on having plenty on hand this time."

She burst out laughing. They sat there quietly after the laughter subsided. "You, uh, didn't need them last time." Chuck turned toward her. "I didn't stop you because." She took a deep breath. "I needed a second to think about how much it would change things."

"Yeah, because the tension has been so good for us." She shoulder bumped him, giggling. "So we are cover married, and newlywed cover married?" Sarah nodded. "Think we can pull off the cover?" The grin she gave him told him there wouldn't be any problem. "Okay, everything on the table. You and I, Chuck and Sarah, this is real. This isn't for the CIA or NSA or any other alphabet agency?"

Sarah reached up and put her hand around his neck and rubbed the spot behind his ear he found so comforting. A slow grin grew across her face. "Chuck Bartowski, we are dating, exclusively."

The grin made his nose scrunch. "Really?" She nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna try not to act a fool."

"Chuck," she said with mock exasperation. "You are who you are and I love who you are." Chuck's eyes got wide as he realized what she said. He leaned in and gently kissed her.

He pulled away slightly. "If we live nearby we'll have to be incredible in the cover to convince Ellie."

"Consider her convinced."

"Hi-Yo!"

* * *

A/N: SO if I do this, still not convinced I'll do more, it will be like the Kiss. Shorter chapters, fluff, and as others have said, the Carner way….Til next time…Reviews and PMs are always welcomed…hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Ch 3, TM vs TPS, Part II

A/N: Me: They can't want this, they can't want this. Reads the reviews…okay….The Carner Way …..*deep breath* Are we ready? I give you Chapter 3, Team Moron vs The Pink Slip, Part II

A/N 2: A few fics are going on fall *hiatus* check my profile as to which ones and why. Trust me, it's gonna be epic when you find out why. Just give me some time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and if Sarah told me to run I'd run, not fast or far, but run.

* * *

He leaned towards her, and paused. "Sarah," he said softly.

"Chuck," she replied just as softly. "It's okay." He leaned towards her, his lips inches from hers…

"Okay you two, let's go, we gotta get all of the surveillance equipment out of here before Ellie and Devon get back." Casey was standing in the doorway of the bedroom grinning. Sarah was glaring at Casey.

"I should kill you."

"If you do, you won't be able to mix your chocolate with Bartowski's peanut butter." Sarah lifted an eyebrow, confused. "Paperwork." She rolled her eyes, but he was right. Lots of paperwork over killing a fellow agent. It had taken Casey weeks when he thought he had killed Bryce.

Chuck was trying to process everything. "Why am I the peanut butter?"

Casey thought for a second and then shrugged. "No idea. Come on, let's get to it." Chuck started to get up, when Sarah grabbed him, pulled him back down to the bed and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was one of promise, one of hang on, and one that said this was real. So. Very. Real. "Enough you two, we have to debug the apartment and be at the Double O by 0800."

"How long can that take, there aren't that many bugs are there." Sarah looked away, and Casey had an amused look on his face.

"Sorry, Chuck, following orders," Sarah said softly.

Chuck's eyes grew wide as he turned toward Casey, who had an amused grin on his face. He slumped forward, his hands covering his face. "I don't suppose there's any way I could build a jammer?" His head suddenly made a slight jerk and files ran through his mind. It felt smoother in some ways than previous flashes, but at the same time it gave him a slight headache, like a brain freeze from drinking something cold too fast.

"Chuck?" Sarah said softly. "Did you just flash?"

"Yeah."

 **-ooooo-**

"So, it's working?" Casey had put the debugging on hold with this new information. They immediately went to Castle to call in and report to the general. Beckman was a little surprised by the news. "He just flashed on how to build a surveillance jammer by thinking about it?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, General." Casey smirked at Sarah trying to be professional. She gave him a glare and turned back to Beckman. "Chuck found out that there were many bugs in his house, and wanted some, uh, privacy."

Casey's lips twitched. "General, Agent Walker here is being modest." Chuck turned toward Casey wondering who this was. He was being…nice, friendly, like he was trying to sell someone a Beastmaster. "Bartowski wanted some private time with Agent Walker to do…well, whatever it is two young people in love want to do." Beckman raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious now that these two have to use the Mr. And Mrs. Bartowski cover."

Chuck's eyebrows shot up. "Don't you mean Carmichael?"

Casey shrugged. "No." Sarah swallowed and bit her bottom lip.

"We aren't doing this," the strained voice came from beside them. They both turned to stare at Chuck. "General, whatever Sarah and I do are whatever Sarah and I do, I will not allow you to use it for some cover."

"AGENT Bartowski you will."

"Okay," he said, arms crossed like a petulant child. "Then just put me in a bunker."

Beckman sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Chuck, cut the crap."

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise. "Chuck, Ma'am?"

"Someone told me dealing with you is not like dealing with any other spy, and they're right." Beckman glanced at Sarah. "Sarah, will you protect him? I'm not asking you as Agent Walker."

Sarah glanced at Chuck. "If I have to," she said with a grin and giving him a shoulder bump. He gave her a grateful smile.

"Christ, he's already ruined a perfectly good spy."

Beckman glared at Casey. He quickly straightened up. "Major Casey, you know full well, he's changed both of you." Beckman sat back. "This cannot go on like any other normal operation, as much as it pains me to say. What will make this work?"

Sarah spun on Chuck before he could speak. "Trust me?" He grinned and nodded. She turned back toward Beckman. "If you want a fully functioning Intersect, he can't lie to his family." Beckman slumped, but nodded. "Blood or otherwise."

"Not the gnome," Casey whined. Chuck grinned.

"Also, we will move in together, for protection, and there will be no monitoring of what we do." The look on Sarah's face said that was non-negotiable. Beckman nodded. "And you can't ever threaten to split us up, because you'll lose the Intersect."

"Agreed." Everyone's eyes widened at how quickly Beckman agreed to everything. "However." Chuck slumped. "Until I know you have some ability to protect yourself, you, Mr. Bartowski are going to live in Castle until your new apartment is ready across from sister and brother-in-law. It is for your protection, nothing more." Chuck nodded. "If Agent Walker wishes to stay with you during that time, that is her business." She took her glasses off. "Chuck, this is about protecting you. You have the biggest weapon to stop the Ring, and we need you."

"Why do I feel a but is coming, or the other shoe, or a big ole other shoe?" Casey looked at Chuck, who shrugged. "This is exactly where in a TV show some crazy drama would be introduced."

Beckman swallowed. "You're correct, this is the bad news. There will be a Ring expert, a special agent who will join your team, he will lead this squad. However, I have assured him, if he does anything out of line, Casey or Sarah can shoot him." She was silent for a second.

"Bryce?" Chuck heard himself ask. Beckman barely nodded her head. "Bryce Larkin is going to lead this team?" Beckman nodded again. "Bryce Larkin is still alive?" Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand.

Casey looked disgusted. "Chuck me."

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah stretched, rolled her neck, got up, and went to find her….what was he? Her Chuck, that's what he was, and that's what he always would be. She had a pretty good idea where he was. She headed to the holding area and found him, in the cell that Casey had locked them in after Barstow. Why was this so hard? It had been easy with Bryce, easy with other guys, but with Chuck….and there was the answer. Not that it was Chuck, but because with them it was….nothing…..only physical, and with Chuck, it was everything. It was more than she could have ever hope for. She could say, without one shadow of a doubt that the relationship, and that's what it was, she had with him, was more fulfilling, more special, and just more than any other man she had ever known.

"You still considering two beds instead of one?" He chuckled, never looking up. She sat down beside him, reached over, and took his hand. "Talk to me." She laughed. "Who though I'd be the one in this relationship saying that?"

"You know I ….care about you, right?" He wasn't looking at her, but she nodded anyway. She squeezed his hand. He turned toward her, tears in his eyes. "It is SO hard for me, dealing with Bryce. And I don't want him dead but… Sarah, it's not you, it's my….brokenness, it's my…"

"Chuck Bartowski, let me stop you right there." Chuck stopped mid-word, afraid to speak. "Part of it is me. I don't talk, I don't assure you verbally, and you need that, and that is something, I've been taught not to do, from a very young age."

"Your dad?" She nodded. "Am I…am I enough for you? Before you yell, hear me out." She sighed and made herself not roll her eyes. "You've had the opportunity to do amazing things with amazing people-"

"It's nice you finally got some self-confidence," she cut in with a smirk. Chuck was confused. She cupped his face with her hands. "You. You are amazing people. Chuck, I..care about you more than I have ever cared about a man in my life." She took a deep breath. "Chuck you mean more to me then you could ever know. I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

"I get it, Sarah, I really do, but we're being forced together, and a small part of me, that my dad messed with when he was here…" he looked away.

She nodded, it made absolute sense why he would feel that way. "Okay, then from this point forward Mr. Walker," he turned toward her, eyes wide. "I, Mrs. Bartowski will do everything I can to tell you how I feel. And you, Mr. Walker, will do everything you can to show me how you feel."

"Sarah, I'm scared, not of you, but of us, what if this thing in my mind doesn't work?"

She leaned in and kissed him gently. "Chuck…" She trailed off, unable to say the words.

He couldn't help but grin. "Not so easy to say what's in your heart is it, Mrs. Walker."

Her eyes flashed. "Chuck I fell for you a long time ago, somewhere between you fixing my phone and saying ballerinas were tall. I'm tall, Chuck, I could have been a ballerina." She was beginning to get emotional as she talked, and louder.

"You'd of been a great ballerina," he sputtered out.

"You're damn right I would have." She paused. Looked away and then straight into his eyes. "I love you." Chuck's mouth about dropped to the floor. "I love you, Chuck Bartowski, and I need you to trust _me._ I am here for you. I am going to figure out how to do this and we are going to be together."

"Sarah," he began, but he grinned. "I'm Mr. Walker, right?" She grinned and nodded. "Then there's only one thing I can do." Her grin grew as he moved in to kiss her.

"Keep it in your pants, you two!" Casey yelled, walking by.

"I really hate him," Chuck groused. He looked over at her. "Permission to be Chuck Bartowski instead of Mr. Walker?"

"I kinda always pictured Mr. Walker not being any different than Chuck Bartowski."

"So this is just a way to force yourself to verbalize things?" She bounced a shoulder as he chuckled. "I love you, Sarah." She looked at him through her lashes.

"We need our own place."

"One bedroom still an option?"

She bounced her head around like she was thinking. "What if we do get a two, but we share one?"

"I like the way you think," he said, leaning in to kiss her. It was short and when pulled back he saw some regret in her eyes. "Did I do something?"

"No," she said quickly shaking her head. "But I have some bad news, I have to go take care of stuff and you have to stay here." Chuck dropped his head, and she patted his leg. "I'm going to go oversee the modifications I want in the apartment. IF you promise to wear your watch, you can meet me at the train station over by that restaurant that serves the czech food you like so much. You can drive yourself in the morning."

"Oooo, are we sneaking away from all of this?"

"Chuck, we're going for a run." His head dropped.

"I still don't think this will work, but I trust you." She squeezed his arm and lay her chin on his shoulder. "You know I _hate_ running, right?"

She grinned. "I can be very persuasive." He shivered a little, making her grin bloom into a smile. "After the run, we'll talk and figure things out, okay?" He nodded. She stood. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you."

She grinned at him. "Tomorrow we'll have our own place." He nodded. "You will help me decorate, right?"

"How do you feel about sheik nerd?"

"I love it." She bent down, kissed him, and left. Chuck remained sitting on the bed, wondering if this would really work.

"You know you may be a bigger moron than I thought." Chuck looked up at Casey. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and was studying Chuck. "You have your chance with her."

"Casey, it feels forced."

Casey quit leaning on the door-frame, stood up straight, and uncrossed his arms. He walked up to Chuck. Chuck quickly stood, thinking he didn't want Casey towering over him if he yelled. "Numbnuts, did you think this would be easy? She has been running _from_ everything her entire life. She may not be running towards you, but she is moving towards you. No one has ever gotten her even to stand still before, but somehow YOU managed to get through to her. You aren't being forced, well, much. But everything isn't against you now. You two have got to get your head out of your asses, because if you screw this up I will hurt you."

"You've never said this many words to me in three months time before."

"You were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to listen."

"Casey, why? I get why keep the team together, but why are you trying to help Sarah and I?"

Casey studied him. "Because you got dealt a crap hand for two years, and for the most part, you did the best you could with it. Hell, Bartowski, you two deserve each other."

"Thank you."

Casey nodded. "Don't sleep naked, I still have cameras on you."

"Why would I sleep naked?"

Casey turned and walked away. "Because you're hoping Walker shows up."

"You're a romantic."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

A/N: Still in "episode 1." They already said I love you. I mean I warned you all. I really, really did. (You all are just as bad as me aren't you?) Til next time…hope you enjoyed it!

DC


	4. Ch 4 TM vs TPS, Part III

A/N: The Carner Way …..*deep breath* I still don't think you all know what that means…That means stupid jokes about the train station. That means sapp, and fluff and….Bryce….Are we ready? Bryce joins up and Ellie finds out. Get your popcorn….and maybe those of you that need to, premedicate. Hehehehe….I give you Chapter 4, Team Moron vs The Pink Slip, Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"I mean seriously, are you going to pick it up at any point along this jog?"

Chuck gasped. Air was not making his way into his lungs properly. "Jog?" He caught a gulp of fresh air, and nearly stumbled. She reached to help him, but he shook his head, amusement on his face.. "Woman I'm giving you everything I have."

She shook her head, barely having broke a sweat. She made sure he could see the disappointment on her face. "I expected more from you, Chuck. We're gonna have to work on your stamina."

Chuck attempted to look affronted but he didn't have the energy. "I have plenty of stamina, thank you." She turned toward him, an amused smile on her face and a raised eyebrow. He immediately turned red. "So you want me to go faster and have more stamina. You drive a hard bargain Miss Walker."

"That's Mrs. Bartowski to you."

"Right, and I'm Mr. Walker." He was grinning at her, he didn't know how. There was no extra oxygen in his body for smiling and the muscles that required him to do so had given up ever being used properly again.

"No," she said seriously. He looked confused. "You are, and always will be, my Chuck."

"If I didn't know better…" he trailed off. No sense going down that road. Where they were was confusing enough. "Well, let's get on with our run."

She grinned at him. "We're done." Chuck looked around and realized they were back at their cars. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled herself in close against him. She felt him tremor and smiled into his shirt. "Now what were you saying about if you didn't know better?"

"That you are practicing for our cover, which is ridiculous because why would you ever need to practice a cover?"

"No, Chuck," she said softly. She was practicing… "It's not a cover."

 **-ooooo-**

"WOW! We have a dojo!" Sarah grinned at his boyish enthusiasm. Chuck spun toward Sarah. "You mean we get to spar."

She bounced a shoulder. "Or I get to kick your ass." She was grinning, and he knew it was good natured. He turned and flashed on martial arts that wouldn't hurt her where she couldn't see him. He got to the edge of the mat, turned, stretched one hand out and gave the universal sign of, "bring it." "Chuck." She said it low, amused, but with a tone of warning. He made the sign again. She came at him and she found herself on the mat, looking up at the worried face of her man. Her Chuck. A warmth filled her, but she also had just been shown up by Chuck, and there was one thing she knew about Chuck, he liked it when she showed off.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" It was adorable how concerned he was. In a second she had him in an armbar. "Never show weakness to an enemy."

"Okay, but I didn't." She cranked on his arm just a bit to show him the position she had him in. "Sarah, you're not the enemy." She loosened her grip, emotions flooding trough her, and the next thing she knew, she was looking up Chuck, who had her pinned, his weight pressed on her quite deliciously. "Seriously, you fell for that?" Her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm not familiar with that move. It's not in the Intersect." The grin turned wanton. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" She thought it was adorable how nervous he looked.

"Chuck." The word dripped off of her tongue like honey. She watched him gulp. "I think we've done the will they won't they long enough, don't you?" Chuck nodded and licked his lips. He had her wrists pinned, but he took all the pressure off of them, spreading his fingers over her wrists and hands. Her eyes fluttered to the touch. He shifted his weight, making her raise her eyebrows. "Mr. Bartowski, do that again, and I will not be responsible for my actions."

"You promise, Sarah?"

The grin she gave him made him blush to his roots. He grinned and shifted his weight again. Her hands shot out from under his, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her. Their lips crashed together. The bomb, Barstow, all of it was nothing compared to this. This was the promise of now, the hope of tomorrow, and a future that he, and she, could only dream about. She rolled him over , her hands now sliding down his wrists, making him growl.

"Chuck, if we do this…"

He pulled away, looking her in the eye. "Sarah, I'm here, as long as you promise to try, for us to be together, then I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I have for a very long time."

She grinned at him. "I was gonna say, we're both really sweaty."

He shook his head. "If we do it right, we will be anyway."

"Hi-Yo!" Chuck's mouth dropped. She leaned down and got right by his ear. "What can I say, you've made your way into my heart." She was talking very low. She spoke in a whisper next. "I think it's time to evaluate exactly how much you can give me." His body shuddered. She sat back up, gave him a slightly disappointed look, and made a tsk tsk noise. "Like I said, stamina."

"I didn't," he said confidently

Her smile was lecherous. "You will."

 **-ooooo-**

Bryce came down the steps into Castle, admiring the place. He had to admit, no expense had been spared for his friend, and if anyone was worth it, it was Chuck Bartowski.

Casey looked up from the file he was studying and eyed him. "We need to talk."

Bryce expected that. Casey wasn't having any of the usual. "Could I go first?" Casey grunted and nodded. "That bullshit is over. She chose Chuck over me and an Intersect. I could tell you I was protecting him, protecting her, but I was jealous, Casey. He has no idea what a great guy he is, and try as I may, I can never live up to what Charles Bartowski is. On my best day, and on his worst, I can't really even compete."

Casey studied him, walked over to the screen, pushed a few buttons, and turned on the monitor. Chuck and Sarah were in one of the back rooms having lunch. "Look at this. This is what I've been putting up with for a week."

Bryce studied the monitor. "Are they glowing?" Casey grunted. "Is Chuck glowing more than Sarah?" Casey grunted again. "A week of this?" Casey shut his eyes, shook his head, and grunted again. "And their cover?"

"Mr and Mrs Carmichael."

Bryce grinned. "Did you suggest they really get married?" Casey grinned. "Chuck said no because 'they deserved better' or something like that." Casey nodded, still grinning. "Sarah wanted to?" Bryce's eyes were huge. "Oh dear God." Casey clapped Bryce on the back. "Let me guess the Intersect is preforming better than ever."

"He's flashing on things without even really trying. However, we still have the rest of the Bartowskis to work on and get Chuck out of the Buy More."

Bryce spun, stunned. "He's still in the Buy More? Oh hell no, that place will sap his soul."

Casey shrugged. "I don't know, selling Beast Masters is always nice. Not as nice as shooting someone."

"Do you hear yourself?" Casey closed his eyes, shook his head, opened them, and walked off. Bryce turned to the screen. "Let the Ring think I'm the Intersect. They'll never see him coming." He watched the two of them. "I think it's about time you two get the happy ending you deserve and I know just how to do it."

 **-ooooo-**

Ellie and Devon had returned from their honeymoon. Chuck told them they needed to talk, but Ellie had sounded quite distracted. Chuck was pacing the floor growing concerned.

Sarah watched him, amused. "I think you're overreacting, Chuck. Maybe they're still honeymooning." Chuck stopped midstride and shook his head to keep that mental picture from happening. Sarah giggled. "You know," she said in a low voice. "I think maybe I can think of things we can do to occupy our time."

Chuck turned toward her. "Things for the cover?" She shook her head. "So not for the cover?"

She stood and walked toward him, long purposeful strides and he got lost in her. Just seeing her, just being around her, no more stupid cover, no more denying what they were feeling, no more-the door burst opened and there was Ellie, madder than a baptized cat. Bryce was behind her grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"First, it's about damn time! Second, why didn't you tell me? Third, Charles Irving Bartowski….ugh."

Chuck's eyes got wide. Ellie rarely ever ughhed anyone, and when she did…he shuddered. The last time he remembered involved Morgan, her pillow, and the prom.

"Ellie," he stammered.

"You knew Bryce wasn't dead and you didn't tell me? You didn't tell me you had a job opportunity you turned down because of Bryce? That you two had made up? That you could finally start your own software company? Because you thought I'd get mad?"

"You mean you wouldn't?"

"Over course I would!" That was the Ellie he knew. "But, it's an incredible opportunity, one you need to take advantage of, and this." She pointed to the two of them. "I mean I'm glad you moved out, I'm glad you're together, and I can tell REALLY together."

"Ellie, please," Chuck began, turning red. Sarah was grinning.

"Zip it. I get to enjoy this." She turned to Sarah. Sarah had faced every imaginable horror, never even breaking a sweat, but the look in Ellie's eye…she was terrified. "You hurt him…" Sarah gulped.

"I love him," she blurted out. Ellie softened, squealed, making Bryce grab his ear and wince, and pulled Sarah into the sister hugs of all sister hugs.

"Finally," she said softly. "Finally you admit it." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, you are the worst at hiding your feelings for him. If you were a spy, you'd be terrible." Chuck was biting a fist so as not to burst out laughing. "Now, family dinner tonight, I'm not sure why you need Casey, but I'm glad that you've kept everyone together. I know what people mean to you two." Chuck nodded and Sarah looked a little surprised. "Come on, Sarah. You kept coming over to see us even after you two broke up."

"You're the only family I've ever really had," Sarah admitted. Ellie pulled her back into a hug. She let her go, grabbed Chuck and hugged him.

"Tonight," she said, leaving, the hurricane blowing through and then back out. "You too, Bryce. And thank you." And with that, she was gone. Bryce walked in.

"I hope I didn't overstep." The sincerity in Bryce's voice caught both by surprise. They knew he was here, but hadn't talked to him all day. "As team lead I thought maybe I could smooth some things over. I wasn't trying to do my usual. I just know you, Chuck. You'd get all scared of Ellie, and Sarah, while you come a long way, you vocalizing feelings still isn't your strong suit." They both had to agree. "So I've had Emmet transfered back to Beverly Hills, to give you, Casey, and Morgan a bit of a break. I'm sure at some point you're going to want to bring the bearded guy in. But we need to talk about a Ring courier, Javier Cruz. He has a sleazy contact, Giles."

"You want me to get close," Sarah said. She knew it was part of the mission, she knew she had to do things she didn't like, but this, this she wanted stopped.

"No," Bryce said, shaking his head. "As good as you are at seduction, you aren't as good as a perfectly functioning Intersect, and that's what we have with you and Chuck. Seduction missions are over for now. IF it comes to it, I can play the male role, although I need to not be in the field as much as possible since the Ring STILL thinks I have the Intersect."

"What about female seduction?" Sarah was so hopeful. It sounded too good to be true.

"I have an idea. As for Giles, he's slimy, I can play an arms dealer or something to get in good with him." Bryce was grinning, and Chuck realized it was old Bryce. Stanford Bryce. "So dinner tonight, Pot Roast?"

"We can only hope," Chuck replied. Bryce nodded and headed for the door. "I'm staying at Mason 23. Apparently the spy who stayed there before has moved on to better things, and I'm really happy for her, and her better things."

Chuck and Sarah shared a look. "Thanks, Bryce," Chuck told him earnestly. "Are you…okay, with this?"

"Guys…you two belong together," and with that, he left. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and couldn't believe it. It was real, it was happening, and she was with Chuck.

* * *

A/N: I warned you. If I'm gonna do this, it's gonna be my way. Til next time…hope you enjoyed it!

DC


	5. Ch 5, TM vs TPS, Part IV

A/N: So….remember all those back problems…I had a vertebrae out of place….that would explain my discomfort for the past 14 months….Anyway, enough on me, let's finish up the opening episode. Oh, one other thing, I'm working on Buy More High and on Casey & Walker. I may shorten the chapters a little so they don't seem as daunting. Now, The Carner Way …..*deep breath* I still don't think you all know what that means…Are we ready? I give you Chapter 5, Team Moron vs The Pink Slip, Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I REALLY want to know what happened in the writers room between eps 2 and 3….something doesn't add up.

* * *

Chuck flew down the power line, using it as a zip cord. He had taken out two of the three that were chasing him, but the third…the third was the best. She knew his every move, his every thought, how he looked in boxers….a grin came to his face with that thought, but he had to shake it away. He landed, rolled, and took up position, trying to find her. There. He saw a flash of blonde hair. He snuck up behind her, the gun at her back. She turned, her hands up, the gun in her hand. She lowered her gun hand slowly, a grin growing.

He didn't want to shoot her. "Don't do it." The look on his face was pleading.

The grin grew and she raised an eyebrow. "I have to. You know how to stop me."

Chuck was growing desperate. "No you don't. You don't have to do this. You know I can't shoot you."

"Yes I do, and I can." And she shot him in the chest.

"Come on Chuck!" Bryce was irritated as he walked out and kicked at a plant.

Casey held out his hand and collected the payoff from Bryce. "Lay off him, Larkin, we all knew he wouldn't shoot Sarah."

"It's laser tag, Casey, laser tag! And why can Sarah shoot him?"

Chuck stood there, shaking his head. He knew it was just laser tag, but shooting Sarah…he couldn't. Sarah grinned at him. "We all know because he finds it sexy me shooting my gun." Chuck had to admit, everything she did was RIDICULOUSLY sexy.

The past week had gone amazingly well. Dinner with Ellie was Pot Roast, and it had been amazing. She bought the cover story, and Bryce assured Chuck that soon the family would be brought in. They had to catch this Ring courier and that was their current number one priority. Bryce had made contact with Giles. Through chatter, they learned that Giles would be meeting the notorious hitman Javier at dinner. Bryce had snared an invite to the dinner and declared the team good to go.

"Okay, so if Sarah goes rogue, Chuck is dead." Bryce said it jokingly but they all knew it was true. "Tomorrow, Casey, you'll be tending bar at the restaurant." Casey nodded. "Sarah, you'll be a waitress." She nodded. "Chuck, you'll be playing guitar in the band."

"WHAT?! I can't play a guitar! I have no idea how! Plus, I don't know what to play! This is a TERRIBLE idea." Bryce rolled his eyes as Chuck continued his spiral. Bryce picked up a guitar, and nodded to Sarah.

She moved right behind his ear and whispered. "I would love to hear you play some mariachi music." Bryce tossed Chuck the guitar, Chuck caught it, and began to play like he had been playing for decades.

"So, for the record, Walker makes Chuck's flashes near instantaneous." Casey was quite proud of that one. Sarah's lips twitched trying to hold back the smile.

"She's the only one that makes me flash instantaneously," Chuck replied. He thought about what he said. "I don't think that came out right."

"It did, Buddy, it did," Bryce said, laughing as he and Casey left the two of them alone.

Chuck glared after them. "One day they'll be glad of my instantaneous flashes." Sarah shut her eyes and shook her head.

 **-ooooo-**

Post mission, Bryce found himself standing in front of the big screen. Beckman was sitting there, glasses off, pinching her nose.

"Would you like to explain to me what happened?"

Bryce shifted his feet. "Honestly, no." Beckman stared at him. "Sorry, occupational hazard of working with Chuck."

"Bryce, is this a mistake?"

Bryce was quiet for a second. "The Intersect was designed for the Bartowski mind, General. The problem is you're trying to make Bartowski something he's not. Well, you were, but not any more, and what happened is…well….Chuck." The general looked constipated and Bryce hurried on. "Yes, there was a huge fight at the restaurant. Yes, Sarah tackled Chuck so he wouldn't get shot, and Chuck tried to tackle Sarah so she wouldn't get shot and they crashed into each other. Yes Casey threw alcohol and set it on fire, causing property damage, but we caught Javier. He's alive. We have a Ring hit man."

Beckman pulled up a bill for the damage to the restaurant and Bryce winced. "You don't even want to know." She paused, and took a deep breath. "But, you're right." Bryce looked up, surprised. "And, we're going to have to hope that going about it this way works. Daniel Shaw has gone missing."

"Missing? Ma'am, Daniel Shaw knows more about the Ring than anybody."

"Anyone except you, Bryce. You have to lead this team. You have to make it work."

"That means I need Agent Bartowski." Bryce was grinning.

Beckman looked very confused. "You have Agent Bartowski."

"Not both of them….yet."

Beckman opened a drawer, pulled out a bottle and pour a drink. After she took it, she stared into the monitor. "What about seduction missions?"

"I'm so glad you asked. How do you feel about expanding Team Moron as Casey so lovingly calls it?"

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was at the firing range, nailing the targets with precision. Sarah stood there watching him, a smile on her face. "All those years of playing Duck Hunt paid off, huh?" Chuck just slightly nodded and kept firing. Sarah started to get irritated, but decided if Chuck wanted to act like a child because he was upset then she was going to show him what he was missing. She walked up to the spot beside him, placed on her headset, and pulled out her gun.

"It's not fair," he muttered. She lowered her weapon and looked at him. He was using his tranq gun and it made hardly any noise which was great in the field.

"Do you want to kill anyone?" He shook his head. "Then that is the gun you'll use and you need to practice with it." He was still pouting. "Would you like me to make a big noise each time you shoot so it sounds like mine or Casey's?" He shook his head like an obstinate twelve year old. "Then get back to work." He turned back around, aimed, and fired. "Bang!" Sarah said loudly. Chuck put down the gun, turned and grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just Bryce has pissed me off, and he and Casey keep making fun of my instantaneous flashes and Casey says a water gun sounds louder when it fires."

"That other stuff isn't bothering you," she said, pulling away and looking him in the eye. "It's all about Bryce."

"How do I trust him Sarah?"

"Chuck, Casey and I have your back, nothing will happen to you." Chuck nodded. "You don't have to trust him, but trust us." She pointed toward the targets. "Now, start shooting."

 **-ooooo-**

Bryce was sitting on his couch watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. He grabbed his gun walked over to the door, checked the peephole, and blinked in surprise. He opened the door, not sure what was going on.

"Sarah," he greeted her.

She pushed past him and walked in. "We need to talk."

"Good to see you, but more importantly, where's Chuck?"

Sarah turned and studied him. "Not the Intersect, not the asset, not Agent Bartowski, but Chuck?" Bryce nodded. "You really do care about him?"

Bryce took a deep breath and nodded. "I did what his dad wanted done, and I wanted to protect him, but I treated him like a child." Sarah was a little surprise with his admission. "Then, I was jealous of what the two of you had. You two hadn't even been together and you were more real than you and I ever were," Bryce admitted. "That hurt." He gave her a level look. "Now, Agent Walker, where's Chuck?"

Sarah crossed her arms and studied him. "He's at his sisters with them and Casey."

"Casey knows you're here?" Sarah nodded. "Chuck?"

She shook her head, uncrossing her arms. "He's worried about you and what you're doing here. He's worried that you'll try to make a move on me and worse, I'll accept said move. Which for the record you try any damn thing, I mean anything, and I will end you. You make Chuck think we're together in any way, and what I will do to you will be made legend in the whispers of the halls of Langley. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Bryce chuckled. "You care for him, I realize that, and I care for both of you. I want you two to be happy."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Have you moved on?"

Bryce grinned. "Sarah, what was there for us to move on from, really?"

Well, that was unexpected, but Bryce had admitted what she knew. "Bryce, we both know you were convenient, and I was convenient." Bryce nodded. "I'm not saying I don't care about you, but," she trailed off and looked away.

"It took almost dying, twice, for me to see that I was going to have no one at my funeral the way I was acting. Not that I care, but no one would miss me, and that was my fault. I was alienating everyone. This is my chance to make things right."

Sarah looked him in the eye. "You'll help protect him?"

Bryce nodded "With my life," he admitted.

Sarah blew out a breath. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. And us? What are we, Bryce?"

"A dalliance in the past, that was more a convenience than a romance," Bryce said. "We are professionals where this is all concerned." Sarah nodded. "Frankly, Sarah, we both care about the guy, I know I've had a funny way of showing it, but he's one of the best men I ever met, so I'm out to watch over him." Sarah nodded, walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Damn, Bartowskis, making you hug everyone."

She laughed, and broke the hug, rolling her eyes. "They do get under your skin. But we do have a problem."

"Sarah, here's how this works, I may be in charge, but you've been running this thing since jump. Tell me what you need, and I'll take care of it."

"Seduction missions." Bryce's grin scared her.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck shook his head, laughing. "So that's it, no more using my insecurities against me?" Sarah shook her head grinning. "I need to work on that."

"Hey," she replied, rubbing his arm. "You are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought this was something that telling you beforehand would do nothing but worry you. I wasn't trying to go behind your back, but you would have worried."

"Totally," he replied, making her laugh. "But I get it, and you told me everything. So that's everything?"

She made a bit of her face, and there was a knock on the door. Chuck gave her a look of "ugh" and went to the door. Sarah closed her eyes thinking she knew what was about to happen. Chuck opened the door and his mouth dropped.

"I know I'm gorgeous, Chuckles, but pick your mouth up." Carina Miller was standing there grinning.

"Uh, Chuck, remember when you asked if there was anything else?" Sarah asked from inside the apartment coming toward the door. Chuck slowly turned toward Sarah. "Meet our new seduction specialist and DEA Agent."

Chuck turned back to Carina who had her arms out like, "ta-da!"

"Don't worry, Chuckles, I won't wear anything that will you dream about me all night….too often." Chuck put his hand to his forehead. He was going to kill Bryce.

* * *

A/N: Hoo Boy! And so ends episode one of Season 3. Come on back next time for Team Moron vs The Three Words….David style…Feel free to drop a review. They make me feel all warm and cuddly...or something...Til next time…hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Ch 6, Team Moron vs The Three Words

A/N: I'm back…you're back…you like this fluff sandwich don't you? Well, have I got a shock for you, it's going to keep on with the fluffy fluffity. Hopefully none of you have died from the dieabeties. Hey, do me a favor. We have a new fic on this site and a new writer to Chuck that has launched an AU that I think is just amazing. It does feature a major characters death, but I've done that before as well *cough* Sarah vs the Life Unexpected *cough* Check out CandenceIX's VS The Bartowski Curse. It's got LOADS of potential fam. Welcome to Ch 6, Team Moron vs The Three Words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck but I do tell everyone I know about it.

* * *

"She's staying here?" Sarah rolled her eyes. She loved him but he could whine like no other. Chuck and Carina had gotten off to such a bad start last time and she really wanted the two of them to get along. Carina truly was her best friend and until they found somewhere for her to stay she was staying with them. "I didn't mean it like that," he said softly.

Sarah looked up at him. They had been in bed for a bit before she had told Chuck that Carina was staying here until they found a place for her. "Then what is it?"

"Wellllll, it's, uh. Um….err."

Sarah grinned. "Seriously?"

"OKAY FINE!" Chuck was close to pouting. "I like it being just the two of us, after so long."

"I like it too," she murmured snuggling into him. She used to think she like 30 minutes of silence at night but that was to shut up Bryce from talking, on those nights she spent the night. "Nothing's gonna change." Chuck snorted and Sarah's eyes popped opened, and she slowly raised up to look at him. "Excuse me?" she asked softly.

"Things will change."

She stared at him. "Chuck, I don't care what she says, I love you, I'm here. You have to believe that."

"I do, Sarah, I believe you love me."

She nodded. "Good." He still didn't look like he believed her. She squinted an eye. "What exactly are you talking about?" He looked a little uncomfortable. "Spill it, Bartowski."

"The sex, okay. I'm trying to be an adult here, but she's here and that, well, changes thing."

"The sex?"

"You know," he began.

"OH, I know, I just wondering if you know how that sounds."

Chuck got a serious look on his face. "So no, the sex." Sarah shook her head no. "Got it."

"Chuck, you'll just have to be less vocal." Chuck turned red. "We'll have to practice. It will be good spycraft."

"What kinda spying does that?!"

"The kind where the nerd's girlfriend is trying to have sex with her boyfriend but he won't shut up."

"Oh." He thought for a second, reached up, and mimed zipping his lips.

"Uh-uh," she said softly. "I need those lips, Bartowski."

"Who's ya mamma!"

 **-ooooo-**

"Chuck, you can't leave me. Besides, who names the company that?" Morgan was following him everywhere he went. Chuck had turned in his two weeks notice. Skynet financial services was opening in the former Orange Orange building. Chuck was in charge of IT, Sarah the Office Manager, and Casey, to everyone's surprise was a certified financial planner. Chuck even went to make a joke before Casey showed him his portfolio and 401k. Chuck walked away muttering.

"What do you want me to do, stay at the Buy More?"

"FINALLY! You are seeing the light?" Chuck looked to heavens for guidance. He wasn't expecting the angel that wrapped her arm around him.

"What light is he seeing?" Sarah asked. Chuck gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ooo, a peck on the cheek, Bartowski you're getting absolutely scandalous." Chuck gave her a look, swiftly, but gently, put a hand on the small of her back, the other behind her neck, and kissed her soundly in front of God, everybody, and Jeff and Lester.

"That's a copious amount of tongue," Lester observed.

Morgan shrugged. "What can I say, the girl likes her Chuck."

All three men sighed, and Chuck and Sarah slowly broke away and looked at the three.

"You're quitting right now," Sarah said, dragging him out of the Buy More.

"Sarah, they scare me, make them go away."

 **-ooooo-**

There was a pounding on Chuck and Sarah's apartment door. Carina went to answer it and there stood Morgan.

"Martin," she answered with a grin.

"I see. This explains so much. " Carina raised an eyebrow. "You're in town and you didn't call me. No problem, I get the hint. Are they here? In the back making the beast with two backs as the kids say."

"Do the kids say that?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm a full grown adult."

Carina shut her mouth hard so she wouldn't reply. "I think they're at their new store."

"You're working there too, aren't you? Bryce isn't dead, you're in town, I get it."

"What do you get?"

"You want Chuck, but all you're doing now is trying to make him jealous. First was me, now you're after pretty boy, and while I'll admit, the two of you would make some beautiful babies, you'll feel empty inside. Dead. Because you've left what's best for you behind."

Carina thought for a second. "You?"

Morgan threw his hands in the air and backed away. "Tell my friend we're going clubbing tonight. I've got my eye on you." He pointed from his eyes to her. "They were made for each other Carina."

"Just so we're clear, you think I'd be happier not with Bryce, but with you, Martin?"

"Not me. I didn't tell you that." He gave he a sad look, a look of pity. "Your heart tells you that." With that he turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that?"

 **-ooooo-**

"We're going clubbing?" Chuck looked at Carina like she had grown a second head. Why would Morgan want to go clubbing?

"He thinks you'll be happier with him than me?" Bryce looked at Carina like she had grown a second head.

"Morgan thinks you're in love with Chuck?" Sarah looked at Carina like she had grown a second head.

"Yes, to each and everyone of your questions." She was exhausted, especially with Casey chuckling every five seconds. "But you all missed the most important point, what am I supposed to be doing?"

"I know your account is just as diversified as Casey's," Chuck said trying to figure out Morgan's insane plan. "You can be a financial analyst as well."

"If I do I need to borrow you and your girl tonight." The grin on Carina's face scared Chuck to no end.

"Uh, I have plans." It was worth a shot.

The grin on Carina's face scared him. "Oh, I know just the club for those plans to happen."

 **-ooooo-**

"We're being setup, aren't we?" The two were in the club, with no sign of Carina and Morgan. All day Chuck and Sarah both thought something was up with everyone but they just couldn't put their finger on it. "Carina and Morgan were in on this together. We could have done this at home. The biggest difference would have been Carina making inappropriate remarks to me than all these guys running around here."

Sarah turned to her boyfriend, a smile on her face. "You know what would help, if I had a ring on my finger. That would keep all these guys off of me."

Chuck turned toward her his jaw dropping. "Are you….did you….Sarah?"

Sarah realized that may have been too much, too soon. "Oh, God! No! Chuck. I'm sorry. I mean it's been two long years I know, and I like our new life, but married, I mean what would we do?"

Chuck nodded, and was silent for a second. "What would change?" He asked it softly, almost to himself. "I mean seriously, what would change?"

Sarah fought not to smile. "My last name."

Chuck gave her a look. "You're already calling yourself Bartowski so how's that a big deal?"

She smirked at that. "Can I be honest?"

"Please."

"It would be the first 'real' last name I've had in I don't know when."

Chuck looked over at her. "What else would change? Protection detail?" Sarah shook her head. "What about when if I got the Intersect out of my head?"

Slow, Sarah…slow. "No, Chuck. I'm here. It's just…marriage….it's big."

Chuck nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"I mean you'd want kids."

Chuck shrugged. "I mean I wouldn't mind them but if your not on board….however, I do have it on good authority that being married is not a prerequisite to having kids." She gave him a good natured shove. "What else would change?"

She turned to him and grinned. "Let's see, we'd wake up beside each other every morning."

"Do that now."

"Uh, have each other's backs."

"Do that now."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess it would just be vows and some legalities. I love you, Chuck, and I'm here, forever."

"I love you, Sarah."

She bounced a shoulder. "So there, it's just not legal. So no big deal."

He scratched his head and opened his mouth when the ear piece he had in came to life. "If you two are done making Casey sick to his stomach, our target just walked in," Bryce said chuckling.

"You two heard all of that?" Chuck winced. Sarah tapped him on the shoulder and pointed toward Carina who walked up to the man. Carina pointed to Chuck and Sarah and led him to them.

"Chuck, Sarah, this is my friend Karl." Karl reached out to shake Chuck's hand. "He's gonna throw me a birthday party."

Chuck shook Karl's hand. "That's some friend," he began and then he saw the scar on Karl's hand. It was near instantaneous but Karl had noticed it.

"Oh, excuse us, he just had a mini seizure. We'll be glad to come to your birthday party," Sarah said, leading him off. "Carina can you drive so I can hold his mouth open so he doesn't bite his tongue?" Sarah reached in and grabbed Chuck's tongue.

"Blah bleth ptbth," was the attempted words coming out of Chuck's mouth.

She was pulling him to the door with Carina following and Karl looking confused. Carina turned to him. "I'm sorry. I can't wait for my party!" And with that the three were gone. Chuck took Sarah's fingers out of his mouth.

"Sorry, but Carina needed an out."

"No, I get it," Chuck said.

"We need to brief the general," Bryce told the group, stepping out of the van. Chuck pulled out his earpiece and handed it to them.

"Where's Morgan?"

"Tranqued. We couldn't have him interfering." Casey looked proud of himself.

"So Morgan wanted to go clubbing with me, and you all took him out. What happened to I was done lying to people?"

Sarah took his hand. "Chuck, this was big, we didn't know how he'd react, and this had to be done now."

"So you knew?" Sarah nodded.

"I see." Sarah dropped his hand in shock. Chuck nodded, turned, and started walking.

Casey was all sorts of confused. "Where are you going, Moron?"

"To check on my friend, Moron," Chuck fired back. Casey glanced at Bryce and Sarah.

"Damn it," Sarah muttered.

 **-ooooo-**

"Good work, Team." Beckman paused and looked around. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this. What is wrong, and where is Chuck?"

"He walked home," Sarah said, looking down. "He needed some time. We ran a few submissions and well….we blew it."

"It's my fault, General," Casey said. "I thought the only way to get Chuck to be the best was to get these two permanently together, and Morgan is having trouble letting go of the mor..Chuck."

"It's my fault, General," Bryce insisted. "I'm team lead I should have stopped it."

"It's my fault, General," Sarah said, dejected. "I should know Chuck well enough by now to know you can't do this kind of thing to him and you can't take Morgan out of the equation."

"It is not my fault, General," Carina said smugly. "I just got here and these three seemed to have screwed the pooch."

Beckman sat there, staring at them. "Fix it. We need you two together, Sarah."

"I understand, General. For the Intersect to best work we need to be together."

Beckman looked away. "Who said anything about the damn Intersect," she mumbled. Everyone got wide eyed. She turned toward them. "Oh, don't give me that! Everyone of you knows he is the heart and soul of this team, and while he is, he only operates best when Sarah is there with him, for him. Damn it." She looked down and then she looked back up. "We don't need the Intersect to stop the Ring. We need Chuck Bartowski, and none of you would be there if you didn't believe it yourself. So go find him, and the short bearded one and lets get this fixed. Sarah, go get him."

"Yes, ma'am!" she replied. Beckman nodded and cut the feed.

Sarah turned toward Bryce. "What's our move?"

"We have no choice. We bring in the family, and then, Agent Walker, we deploy the most important mission you've ever been a part of."

Sarah beamed, but Carina looked confused. "What mission is that, Bryce?"

Bryce grinned at Sarah. "Operation End Fake Name."

Carina looked at Bryce, then at Sarah, and finally at Casey, who was grinning as well. "What the hell has he done to you three?"

Sarah turned to her friend. "He's Bartowskified us."

"Do I need shots, a topical cream?"

Sarah grinned. "Nope Carina, and the problem is the longer you stay here the more likely you are to be next." Sarah put her arm around Carina's shoulders and began to walk her out. "I'll give you the best words of advice anyone has ever given me during this operation." Carina listened, intently. "Don't freak out."

* * *

A/N: Figured out what the three words are in this episode? Yeah, I'm combining some things, taking shots left and right, but come on, it's what you expected or you wouldn't be here. Come on back next time for Team Moron vs The Three Words Part II….David style…Til next time…hope you enjoyed it!

DC


	7. Ch 7, TM vs TTW Part II

A/N: Today I come to you with a heavy heart. One of my former students, Destiny, died in a car wreck last night. She was 19. Do me a favor. Hug those you love, tell them you love them because we may not have tomorrow. If you pray, please say a prayer for her family. Destiny was joy, happiness, and one of my favorite students ever. Thank you guys for being so awesome. Welcome to Ch 7, Team Moron vs The Three Words, Part II.

A/N 2: I apologize about scene breaks. I was doing something fancy on my writing program but it didn't transfer over. I've now stopped doing fancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah sat there over his body. This had been her fault. She knew him. She knew him better than anyone else, and this was all her fault. He hadn't come home last night, and that was the first sign something was terribly wrong. He had text her that he was staying with Morgan until he woke up. Sarah had offered to come over, but he told her no. This was something he had to do. This wasn't spy related. That had hurt, a lot. She had text him a few more times but he hadn't responded.

The next morning she tried to catch him, but he said they could talk later. He looked like he had barely slept a wink. They were getting ready for the party, in separate rooms, Sarah helping Carina, Chuck in their bedroom. Carina watched her, knowing something was off. As soon as Chuck was ready he told her he had something to take care of, and left the house. Sarah was nearly beside herself.

At the party Sarah tried to talk to Chuck several times and he kept putting it off. Chuck and Sarah made their way to the vault and Sarah slid the door open.

Chuck panicked and looked at her. "I can't do this. I can't."

"It's okay, Chuck, you can do this. Just clear your mind."

"Sarah, I did something terrible last night, and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me."

She turned to him, her heart fallen into her stomach. "Chuck, whatever it is-"

"I betrayed your trust," he said softly.

"Do you love her?" she choked out.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?" Chuck's eyes were wide with shock.

"The woman you slept with, do you love her?"

Chuck stared at her. "You think I slept with someone?! You think after two years of all we've been through and I FINALLY got my shot with you, I would blow it by sleeping with someone else?!"

Sarah thought about that. "Well, what did you mean by betraying my trust."

Chuck lowered his head. "I told Morgan….everything."

"Bartowskified," Bryce laughed into the comms.

"Not now, Bryce," Sarah hissed. She turned to Chuck, cupped his face with her hand. "You did the right thing. The thing we've been saying we were gonna do. You did what you told us had to be done for this to work, and again, we didn't listen to you. That ends now. We listen to you."

Chuck nodded. "You're not angry." Sarah shook her head. "But something's still wrong?"

Sarah nodded. "It's not bad wrong, it's just there's something I want to talk about with you. But, it's something we can do after you get out of there."

Chuck looked at the lasers, flashed, winked at her, and made his way through the room. He got the briefcase, and got back to her, out of breath.

"Now we can talk." The briefcase hit a laser and the door slid shut. The room began to fill with gas.

"Damn it!" Sarah yelled. She tried to get in, but had to take to the vents. She found the gas, and cut it off. She came back, took out the guys and got Chuck out of the room.

Now she was sitting in the bowels of Castle, watching over him.

"He'll be okay, Sarah," Bryce said softly. She looked over at him.

"It's my fault, I'm going to get him killed."

Bryce laughed out loud. She glared at him and he put his hands up. "Whoa, momma bear. That is why I don't believe you'll get him killed. Yeah, a mistake happened, but you know what else happened, you protected him. You tried to fix everything."

"But I didn't."

"He ain't dead, Sarah, which means you still have a chance." Bryce gave her a soft smile. "Now, think you can watch him for a bit. Carina is taking the weapon to Langley and then back here."

"I got him," Sarah replied. She heard a buzz coming from his pocket. She reached in his pants and pulled out his cellphone. "Bryce, any idea why Morgan would send a text of 007?"

Bryce looked at Sarah. "Did Chuck tell Morgan?" Sarah pursed her lips. "Sarah?" She nodded. "I bet it's a warning, where's Carina?" Bryce ran to the monitors and pulled up the screen. They saw Karl. "We gotta go save her!"

* * *

"You're telling me Morgan hid Carina in the Buy More, text Chuck a secret code, Sarah saw it on the phone, and Bryce figured out what it meant?!" Beckman was flabbergasted reading the report. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle.

"General, maybe that's not the best idea….never mind," Casey said, watching Beckman take a shot.

"Larkin, what went wrong?" Beckman asked.

"Why would you say anything went wrong, General?" Bryce replied. "I'll admit it wasn't optimal, but what op is? We have mistakes to fix, mainly, we need to listen to Chuck. But, we've all said that."

"He read Grimes in on his own," Beckman muttered out loud. "And the other two?"

"They are our secondary mission," Bryce replied.

"I'm assuming by Agent Walker and Bartowski being absent, that the other mission is a go?" Beckman asked. The smirk on Bryce's face and the look of disgust on Casey's answered that question. "Take care of Mr. Grimes, bring in the two Woodcombs, and fix the problem."

"The problem, General?" Casey asked with a smirk.

Beckman leaned forward. "The Bartowski Agents."

"Is that an order ma'am?" Casey asked. Beckman nodded and cut the feed.

* * *

"Chuck, I need you to wake up." Sarah was setting over him, holding his hand. "I messed up. I tried to run an op and I did it as a CIA handler, not as your partner. I did it in a way that I would have done it when I first came to Burbank. I'm not the best at this. In fact, I'm terrible, but Chuck, I can't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you. I'll quit tomorrow if you want, but I'm not going back to the way things were before. Chuck, you're my life."

She sat there, holding his hand, tears running down her face. Bryce came in and she started to wipe her face, trying to hide the tears.

"You need to see this," Bryce said, holding up a flash drive. "I got this off of Karl. Trust me, Sarah." He laid it on the table and left the room.

She walked over, put the USB in the drive and saw the video of Chuck locked in the room. "Sarah, I need to tell you this. If I don't make it out of here, you need to know something. I'm better having met you. I know you're worried being a spy would change me. I realized at the club when you guys left Morgan behind, how wrong that was. I realized that night, that's how you start down the path of becoming an agent. I know I keep you grounded, but I needed someone to keep me grounded. To keep me from becoming the type of spy you despise. I need my family. That's you, and Casey, and please don't tell him because if I'm not dead, he'll kill me." She giggled a laugh at that. "But I need Ellie and Awesome, but most importantly. Most importantly, I need Morgan, because without my little buddy, we wouldn't be here. He always thought I was good enough for you. He always thought we belonged together, and he's even the one who has pushed me to do something you probably won't want to do."

She looked over at him, a tear running down his cheek. He was awake and faking it. She grinned at him and turned back at the monitor. "Morgan has this crazy idea that we should….okay, full disclosure, I think I'm going to die in here so I need you to know how much I love you. I need to say something to you, and if I make it, please know I'm quite drugged and I will understand if you don't ever want to mention this again."

She reached up and turned off the monitor before he could say anything else. She got up, walked over to him, took his hand, and with her other smoothed back his curls.

"Chuck, I love you. I have three words I need to say to you. I'm not on drugs, and mister they are binding, so make very, very sure you understand what I am saying to you. Please marry me."

* * *

Ellie was pacing the floor, and Devon looked gobsmacked.

"You are telling me that Chuck is working for the CIA," Ellie said, turning toward Casey quickly. He flinched.

"Ellie," Bryce said calmly. "Listen I tried to keep him out of the CIA back in the day, that's what got him kicked out of Stanford. We tried to keep anything like this from happening." Ellie stared daggers at him. "Ellie, please, he uploaded a computer program into his head saving all of our lives."

"You can't load a computer program into your head!"

"Babe, please, calm down. He's trying to explain," Devon pleaded.

She spun on him. "Chuck is working for the CIA!" Devon gulped. She turned to Bryce. "So all of this has been happening since Stanford. You've known John that long."

Casey threw his hands up. "I killed the guy once, I didn't really even know him."

"So Sarah…"

"Ellie, they're in love," Bryce assured her.

"Ellie, that brother of yours had turned this whole project upside down because everything he does is so…" Casey searched for the word.

"Bartowskifing?" Bryce offered. Casey nodded. "Ellie, part of their problem has been the CIA, part of it was her former life that no one really knows about, and part of it…" Bryce trailed off.

"You were the ex." Ellie crossed her arms. Bryce gulped.

"Yeah, and I'm happy for them, seriously, but Chuck needs both of you." Bryce thought he had successfully navigated the landmines of his past.

"Wait, you said we, who else was in on this?" Ellie's eyes bore into Bryce. Bryce glanced at Casey. Casey looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Your father," Bryce said softly.

"MY WHAT!?" Ellie screamed. Casey fled the apartment leaving Bryce on his own.

"Something wrong, Casey?" Chuck asked, Sarah helping him into his apartment.

"Bryce just told your sister, this whole mission is fubar, pear shaped, done, we need to pack up and leave town now," Casey said, running.

Sarah gave Chuck a look. "We probably should go over there."

"Yeah," Chuck admitted. They walked across the courtyard, and Ellie quit yelling as they entered the apartment.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"No," Chuck replied. "I've been poisoned and my life is forever changed."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's fine, Ellie, he's being dramatic."

"I'm the doctor," Ellie snapped. Sarah blinked, but didn't move. "What does he mean his life is forever changed?"

"Ellie," Sarah said softly. "I know you are a doctor, however I also have had extensive training in medicine."

"She's one of the best, sewed me up more times than I can count," Bryce added. Ellie glared at him.

"Ellie, enough," Chuck said. Ellie looked at him. "I get it, your mad, but you wouldn't have even known if it wasn't for my insistence. I want you on this team, I need you, your a neurosurgeon for crying out loud. And I need you to be nice to your sister-in-law."

Ellie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Did you say…" She turned to Sarah, who was grinning….and then the grin fell as the brunette nearly tackled her to the ground with a hug.

"Awesome, Chuckster," Devon said, high fiving him. "Welcome to the club."

"It's real?" Sarah heard Ellie whisper to her. Sarah pushed her back a little to look into Ellie's eyes.

"I've loved him for two years," Sarah admitted. "We've danced around it for long enough, we've never been happier. It's gonna be a lot of work."

"On both sides," Chuck added, looking at her. "Hey, I'm not perfect, I screw up on a regular basis."

"Like telling Morgan Grimes about the mission," Bryce added.

"If I hadn't what would have happened to Carina?" Chuck asked.

"Okay, maybe I screwed it up by not telling the little bearded guy," Bryce admitted. "I was going to, it was just…"

"You've all been trained a certain way, I get it, and I don't have that in my life, but that's why I need them." Chuck looked around at everyone in the room. "You're all family, Casey, Morgan, all of you, we're all family, and that's how we win this fight."

"What fight?" Ellie asked.

"I love you, but you're on your own on this one," Sarah said. Casey, Bryce and Sarah fled.

Chuck looked around and saw it was just him, his sister, and brother-in-law. "Well, let me tell you about the Ring."

"Isn't that a bad horror movie?" Ellie asked, pulling her brother into a hug. "Seriously, little brother, you got a spy to fall in love with you?"

"You don't question it?" Chuck asked.

Ellie barked a laugh. "You should see her face somedays when no one thinks she's watching. She's all kinds of in love with you." Chuck smiled. It was all gonna be okay.

* * *

A/N: So there it is, episode two done. What's next, Team Moron vs the Angel de la Muerte. What am I gonna do? I have no earthly clue…yet. (I have several ideas if I'm totally honest.) Hope you enjoyed, reviews make my day. I'm always so much more likely to write if I know people are digging it. Take Care, see you soon.

DC


	8. Ch 8, Team Moron vs The Angel de la Muer

A/N: During my "time off" (4 whooping days) I thought about this chapter and the next, and how to Bartowskify them. I think I've figured out Shaw. Obviously he shows up, splits them up, and he and Sarah move to Washington….I mean I can't even keep a straight face while typing that. Ch 8. Team Moron vs The Angel de la Muerte

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and the more I watch season 3 to write this the more I wish I had been in that writer's room to hear how many times the plan changed….

* * *

"You want me to keep him alive?!" Casey was nearly shooting fire out his nostrils.

"Well, it's not like you killed the Generalissimo all those times Beckman sent you too," Bryce retorted.

"What happened to you having a perfect record?" Chuck turned to his girlfriend. "What?" she asked shrugging. "He's always bragging about having a perfect record.

Chuck looked from one agent to another and turned to his sister and brother-in-law. "It's days like today I get the most joy from my job."

"I thought it was the day when your job sent you your future wife," Morgan added, walking into the room. Chuck grinned at his buddy and turned back toward the bickering spies. They were no longer bickering. Bryce and Casey were watching in amusement as Sarah was staring at him.

"I mean what he said is just so obvious," Chuck said, praying it was the right thing. By the look on Sarah's face, it was. "Now, why have we got to keep this guy alive?"

"First do no harm," Ellie and Devon said together.

"Bartowskified," Bryce and Casey muttered at the same time.

-ooooo-

"They did what?" Beckman asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, it seems the Woodcombs got invited to the gala at the consulate and managed to get an invite for Chuck and Sarah," Bryce replied.

"General, I have to put my foot down on this, they are not supposed to be in any danger." Beckman turned to Chuck, glaring at him. How did one small woman make him feel so tiny? "General, I cannot put them in harms way."

"Bro, we're not in harms way," Devon added in. "It will be awesome."

"Ellie," Chuck began.

"No, Chuck. You've been doing all these missions, and while I want you safe, are you telling me this is dangerous?"

"No," Chuck began.

"Then it's settled, I'm going out with my husband to be wined and dined. Sarah will accompany us."

"What about me?" Chuck asked, his eyes widening.

"That's up to her," Ellie said with a smirk.

-ooooo-

Chuck found himself staring at the Generalissimo and his sister. He had Ellie in his sights, and Devon was starting to freak out about Ellie.

"My wife is talking to the target of an assassination plot. We gotta get her out of there." Awesome was close to losing it. "I'm going in."

Chuck saw Sarah and they made eye contact. She winked at him and Chuck never took his eyes off of her, but spoke. "Awesome, calm down. Let the professional handle this."

Sarah swooped in where the Generalissimo and Ellie were standing. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Ellie's eyes lit up seeing Sarah. "No. No. Sarah, this is, uh, the Premier."

"Call me Generalissimo."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Sarah replied.

"You know, I have to say my doctor tells me to avoid this, uh, stimulation. But then again, my doctor is your husband."

Everyone had a laugh, and then Sarah gave him a sorrowful look. "Well, I'm, I'm so sorry, but I need to borrow her for a second, Generalissimo. Girl talk."

The two walked away. Awesome couldn't believe what he had just saw. He turned to Chuck. "She's good."

Chuck shrugged. It was true. "The best."

Ellie and Sarah sat at a table. Ellie turned to Sarah. "Thank God you rescued me. That guy's cologne was practically a WMD." They both laughed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? Oh…you literally were just saving me." Sarah gave a small shake of her head and looked across the way at Chuck. "Ugh. I'm sorry. Of course. Of course, this must be really hard for you guys."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. It is."

"I mean, one minute you're a fake couple, and then the next minute, you're on this incredibly sexy date with your real life fiance and there's all this spy business.

-ooooo-

Devon turned to Chuck. "So, what's the deal with you guys? I mean, not to be crass or anything, but you and Sarah…you don't think she's playing you, like ever, you know?"

Chuck shook his head. "No."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Huh. I always thought you guys were, like, a real couple, but then I found out you weren't so I'm having trouble figuring out where the cover ends and begins.

-ooooo-

Sarah looked at Ellie. "You know I have real feelings for Chuck, right? I love him."

Ellie grinned at her. "Sarah, there are many things in this life I question, but your feeling for Chuck are not one of those things." She shook her head but saw Sarah still had the look on her face of doubt. "Sarah, please. Look at yourself right now. I mean, look at the dress. Look me in the eye and tell me that you guys are just friends. You can't do it, because you never could. You have always loved him whether or not you could admit it."

-ooooo-

Chuck continued to look at Sarah as he talked. "Yeah, it was our job to fool people, and we were good at it…so good that I got fooled a few times, and I know why. She really cared about me, and she couldn't fake that."

Devon shook his head. "Wow. That must be hard. Not just the not-having-sex part. That must have been excruciating. But having to fake like you're in love with someone for almost three years. And then you both realize you were actually in love with her and she is in love with you. Especially someone like her. How did you do it, Chuck? How could you not fall for her?"

-ooooo-

Sarah was shaking her head. "I didn't think that you understand our situation."

Ellie smiled at her and took her hand. "I understand completely. I do. I mean I've never had to do what you've had to do, but to be with him, and I know how he is." Ellie grinned and they both chuckled. "He gets to you."

"Bryce keeps saying he Bartowskifies you."

"He does, that's my baby brother. He makes realize how amazing you can be."

"I love him Ellie, you have to know that."

"I know, Sarah…I know."

-ooooo-

"Sorry, kids, the general says we cannot send in the black ops team or a tank," Bryce told the group. The Generalissimo had started a dance when Casey told Chuck of a possible target. Chuck had taken the target out with a dance move but that got Chuck and Sarah thrown out. Casey went in and created a distraction saving the Generalissimo's life. Casey was now captured and no one knew what was going to happen to him next.

"What is it with you and tanks anyway?" Sarah asked Chuck. Chuck shrugged. "Bryce why don't you take everyone else while I try to figure a way we can get Casey."

"Oh, no you don't, Sarah," Chuck said turning to her. She raised an eyebrow and he gulped. "I didn't mean that the way it came out, more of a you're not doing this without me."

"Doing what?" The tone made his knees buckle in fear.

"Going all Agent Sarah freakin Walker, that's what."

"Hey, if you two will calm down, I can get you in," Awesome chimed in.

"I thought you didn't want your family near the danger," Sarah pointed out.

"The Generalissimo tried to get all handsy with my wife, and besides, I'm not doing anything spyish, you two are."

Chuck and Sarah shared a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Sarah," Devon said. "I won't do anything, I swear."

"It's not that, Devon," Chuck replied. "She's tired of having to wear the sexy nurses outfit."

"I have regular scrubs," Devon said. Sarah beamed.

-ooooo-

Beckman was glaring at the entire group. She looked over at Morgan. "Mr. Grimes, I can't believe this, but you are the only one I'm not mad at."

"You should be mad at me," Morgan replied. Beckman was taken aback. "I wasn't there for my team."

"Did you sell a Beastmaster?" Casey asked. Morgan nodded. "Mission accomplished then." Morgan looked proud of himself.

"Special Agent Larkin," Beckman said. "What do you make of this?"

"You mean the fact that Chuck, Awesome, and Sarah, sans sexy nurse's outfit but with regular scrubs, went into the consulate, saved the Generalissimo's life, and did so without international incident?"

"Wait," Casey interrupted. "Saved his life?"

Sarah glanced at Chuck. "Get behind me," she whispered.

"I would like it noted that I am the type of man that does not find it weak to hide behind his strong and sexy girlfriend," Chuck said grinning. Sarah gave him a look. "Fiance?"

"Wife would be preferred," she muttered. Chuck blinked and his brain rebooted.

"Bartowskis!" Beckman yelled.

"Not yet," Sarah muttered.

Beckman grinned. "Special Agent Larkin, your team has done excellent work. You should all be proud of yourselves. Dismissed, except for you Special Agent Larkin."

"What do you mean we saved his life?" Casey asked again.

"Appears you gave him a blood transfusion big guy," Morgan said, pushing Casey out.

"I GAVE HIM A WHAT?!"

"General," Bryce said when all were gone.

"I can't stop him any longer, Bryce. He's on his way. It's your team…but watch him." Bryce nodded. "What is the hold up with those two anyway?"

"Oh, two years of will they won't they, and now that they can, they're trying to figure out how…well…not how…they've figured that out…more logistics…well, not that either…it's just whereever whenever…reminds me we need more disinfectant wipes…"

"Larkin," she said warningly.

"Right, uh, about that other thing?"

"It is being sent back," she said sighing. "With it's courier."

"You know she's the one who's gonna push those two over the edge and do whatever it takes to be happy, right?"

"Good-bye, Bryce," Beckman said, and cut the feed.

-ooooo-

"Did you give him the cigars?" Chuck asked, walking into the apartment.

"I did," Sarah said, coming out of the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close. "He doesn't want to kill you anymore."

"Maim?"

"Give him time, Chuck," she said with a grin. "So…uh…we haven't had a chance to really talk and I was thinking about what we talked about the other day."

"Getting married?" Chuck offered. Sarah nodded. "I am still for it."

"Good," she replied with a grin. "Me too. Do you think we should wait, or…"

"What do you want to do?"

"Vegas," she blurted out. "Let's drive there right now."

"Yeah?" he asked, as he began to smile until his nose crinkled.

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay. Okay! Uh, what do we-" he stopped as Sarah's phone rang. "You have to get that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'll answer it and we'll go, okay?" Chuck nodded. She smiled at him. "Walker, secure." She looked up at Chuck as the voice talked to her, the smile falling from her face. "Okay, I've got it." She hung up and pulled him in. "Chuck, they have Devon."

* * *

A/N: Next….SHAW. Do I dare do what I'm thinking about doing? Probably…probably. Till next time. Reviews are so appreciated. They really are. They're like a little hug…okay, I'm going overboard. Take care

DC


	9. Ch 9, Team Moron vs Operation Awesome

A/N: Well….here we are. Shaw shows up, splits up Chuck and Sarah and they move to Washington….DOES NO ONE BELIEVE ME? (I don't believe me so you shouldn't) I've thought long and hard about this. It's going to really change episodes. Yeah, I'm majorly screwing with cannon. I mean tear up the whole front 13…I'm not seeing any tears. Nope, they're still not married, who am I?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I really, really like Brandon Routh….and momma always said if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all so….I guess I'll be quiet now.

"General, we have a problem," Bryce said looking at her on the screen. "We have a dead agent."

-ooooo-

 _Earlier_

"Where is he?" Chuck yelled. "Where is Awesome?!"

"Chuck, stop freaking out." He looked over at Sarah. She was exhausted, they all were, no one had slept since the kidnapping. She was trying to calm him.

"I'm not freaking out," he said calmly. "You know why I'm not freaking out? That would require me not to OVERREACT TO MY BROTHER IN LAW BEING KIDNAPPED!"

Casey stood up. "Calm down, Moron."

Chuck spun toward him. "CLAM DOWN!" He pointed toward a monitor where Ellie was sitting with Morgan. "Ellie is being consoled by MORGAN! BY MORGAN, CASEY! Do you know how bad things have to be for Ellie to let Morgan console her?!"

"Chuck, we're doing all we can," Bryce said coming in with fresh coffee. He handed one to Sarah, then to Casey. He looked at Chuck. "I don't think you need caffeine."

"Moron is likely to hurt himself," Casey groused. Chuck was starting to shake. "Touch a nerve, Bartowski? Now you know how we feel."

"Casey, don't," Chuck said with a low voice.

Casey was tired, he was used to the old Chuck, and he had never really seen Chuck in this position, a family member captured while he had the Intersect 2.0. Chuck spun around. "What are you gonna do, Numbnuts?" Chuck flashed, and roundhouse kicked Casey sending him crashing through a table.

"Oh, God!" Sarah said standing.

-ooooo-

"You're telling me Chuck Bartowski, the man who wouldn't hurt a fly, round housed kicked Casey?!"

"Yes, ma'am," Bryce said.

"Bryce, what the hell happened?" Bryce looked away.

-ooooo-

"Oh God, I killed Casey!" Chuck yelled.

"Will you shut up with your sissy screams, Bartowski," Casey grunted. "Nice form."

"Thanks," Chuck muttered. "I'll go get Ellie! You might have a concussion!" Chuck raced off, everyone watching him go.

"We've got to do something," Sarah muttered watching him run off. She turned and saw Casey and Bryce watching her. "Or I have to do something." She went off after Chuck.

She found him in one of the cells. He was sitting on the floor, his elbows on his propped up knees, his head in his hands. "Do you have some kind of prison fantasy?"

"Does that tell you how messed up I am?" Chuck asked. "You start talking about my fantasies and my brain doesn't even register."

"Wow, it must be bad," Sarah quipped, sitting down beside him. "Listen, they've figured something out, something we didn't want to tell you, but given that you nearly took Casey's head off with that kick, and he was right, nice form, I think it's the right thing to do." Chuck nodded and listened. "The last patient that he saw at the hospital was a ring operative."

"What? What, Sarah?" His head fell back against the wall. "The Ring? Oh, my God." He sprung to his feet, turned, reached down and helped her up. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who got him involved in all this. They're probably torturing him as we speak."

She pulled him in for a hug, wanting to comfort him, glad that she finally really could. "No, there is no reason to think that."

"Yeah, you're right," he muttered. "There are hundreds of other nightmare scenarios far worse."

"Don't make me smack you," she replied into his ear. She saw Awesome standing there. "Uh, Chuck..."

"No, don't you understand? I'm responsible for this. I killed Captain Awesome. I'm the reason Ellie is gonna be a widow, and she's gonna hate me forever, and if he just came back I'd even drink his-" she clamped her hand over his mouth before he promised something he'd regret. He looked into her eyes and following the look she gave over his shoulder.

She removed her hand, and Chuck grabbed Awesome in a bear hug. "Oh, my God. You're back. Thank God. Oh, my God, you're back. You're back. This is... this is great news. This is very good news. Are you okay? Tell me you're okay."

Awesome looked extremely worried. "Chuck, they think I'm a spy. I'm in trouble here, man. They think I'm you."

-ooooo-

"Why do I feel this story gets worse?" Beckman asked.

"Because you've been around this team for two years?" Bryce offered. Beckman gave him a withering look. "Right, so the question was how much to tell Ellie. "There was a story at one point that involved a bear, Casey on a bender, and a run in the park. That was when Chuck got sidetracked by Sarah talking about her running clothes."

"Oh lord," Beckman said, digging in her desk. Bryce wasn't shocked to see her pull out her bottle and take a swig directly from it.

"Then she told him she did have a sexy nurse's costume, and Devon demanded a high five," Bryce continued. Beckman stared at him. "It was then Ellie walked in…and well….the paint cracked from the yelling, but she finally agreed Devon had to be a part of this op."

"Devon was part of the op?" Beckman asked. Bryce nodded. Beckman drained the bottle. "How bad?" Bryce looked Beckman straight in the eye.

"Why did you lock them in the van?"

"Because he told me to," Beckman replied. "Why didn't you listen?"

"Because I told you I'm going to protect Chuck."

-ooooo-

Devon and Chuck had made their way through the CIA station. Sarah and Casey had been locked in the van and the communication was jammed. They entered the room they were told to, and there was a man in the office.

"You need to kill me," he said, handing Chuck a note. Chuck looked at the note and tossed it on the table.

"I don't work that way," Chuck replied.

"You don't understand," the man insisted. There was a thud outside. "What was that?"

"We took her out," Chuck replied.

"But you're failing the test!"

"We're not yours to test," Chuck insisted. The man stared at him and pulled out a Zippo, flicking the lid. Chuck flashed on the lighter. Daniel Shaw, CIA special agent, codename Blackbriar, and he flashed on that. That led to information about Evelyn Shaw, double agent in the CIA, and her husband, Daniel Shaw. Evelyn Shaw was killed by a CIA agent in her red test.

"Bryce Larkin has no idea what he is doing with you," Daniel said calmly.

"Oh, he had every idea what he is doing, he's the person who originally screwed me over. He's the OG screwer." Daniel stared at him. "You are not a part of the team, Daniel."

"You don't get to say that," Daniel retorted.

"Sure I do, Blackbriar, son of John and Mary Shaw, husband of Evelyn Shaw, killed because she was a double agent working for Fulcrum."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Shaw snapped. Devon jumped back. No one noticed the door crack. "She was killed by a rogue agent."

"And what would you do if you ever found that rogue agent?" Chcuk asked. Devon looked over at Chuck, a questioning look on his face. What was Chuck doing?

"I'd kill him," Shaw spat.

"What if it was a she?" Chuck asked. "What if the agent was given the kill order as her red test."

"I'd do it quickly so she wouldn't suffer," Shaw replied. "Now, how do you know about my wife." Chuck tapped his head. "Tell me."

"Never in a million years," Chuck replied. "And that," he said, making a circular motion at Daniel. "Crazy, is why you are coming nowhere near my team." Chuck turned and headed for the door, when he heard a gun cock.

"Not…awesome," Devon muttered.

"Shaw….don't make the wrong choice."

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Shaw replied. "This will go badly for you if you don't tell me. I know how to torture you."

Chuck closed his eyes and concentrated, for Sarah. The flash began, but before it ended, a gunshot rang out. Chuck turned around and saw Shaw crash to his knees, the gun fell out of his hand, and he pitched forward on the ground. Devon rushed to Shaw quickly, but moments later he shook his head. No pulse. Chuck looked toward the door, and there was no one there.

-ooooo-

"So you're telling me, the official report is an unknown person shot Agent Shaw, and we have Sydney?" Beckman asked. Bryce nodded. "Unofficially, what is the status of the team?"

Bryce looked down the hall. "That's a good question, General."

-ooooo-

Chuck walked into the dark room, not knocking. "Why?" he asked softly.

"Because I'll never let anyone hurt you," she replied.

"Me?" Chuck asked.

She looked up at him. "Chuckles, she's my best friend, she's in love with you. We both know what he would have done. Do you really think he would leave you alone until he found out who killed his wife?"

"No, but I would have never told him, regardless of what he did to me," Chuck replied honestly.

"I know you have a very low pain threshold, yet I know you would never tell, and you'd die for her…which would kill Blondie."

"So you did it for Sarah?" Chuck asked with a grin.

"Careful, Chuckles, you're a married man and here you are flirting with me of all people," Carina replied grinning.

"I'm not married."

"Pffbbth, tell Blondie that." With that, she stood up, hugged him, and left. Chuck stood there, wondering what to do about Sarah.

-ooooo-

"I swear to God," Sarah said, bursting through the door after finishing chewing out Beckman for locking her in the van. "If I hear, I knew you had it under control one more time I am going to start throttling people."

"We need to talk," Chuck said softly. Sarah stopped mid-stride and turned to him. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I need you to tell me about Paris, January 23rd, 2005."

Sarah put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't speak. Chuck got up off the couch, walked over to her, and pulled her in.

"It was a red test," he said softly. She nodded into his shirt, crying. "You didn't know who the target was, all you knew was she was a double agent." She nodded again. "Sarah, I didn't flash on her on purpose, she was Daniel Shaw's wife." Sarah pulled away and looked at him. "She was Fulcrum." She collapsed against him, relieved.

"Carina killed him because he wouldn't stop until he had revenge, would he?" Chuck pulled her tight and nodded. "I've never talked about it, Chuck."

"I think it's time you let your baggage handler help you," Chuck said softly, and picked up a packet on the table and handed it to Sarah. "Let's go to Paris," he said as she saw the tickets. "Let me help, let me share your burden."

"I love you," she said softly. "Will Bryce okay it?"

"He doesn't have a lot of choice," Chuck replied, grinning. Sarah returned the grin.

* * *

A/N: I have a plan to get through these episodes…Bartowski style. Till next time. Reviews are so appreciated. Take care

DC


	10. Ch 10, Team Moron vs First Class

A/N: Okay, full disclosure…I HATE this episode. I know many people say that Sarah was a jerk in Season 3….guys, I hated Chuck from this ep until the red test. He wasn't Chuck. Just an episode ago, Sarah said they might be able to fix things and then….this?! When you love someone, when you truly love someone, you do whatever it takes. Ask Ellie. You. Can't. Go. Far. Enough. So I've avoided it, but I need to fix this season my way, and many of you asked me to, sooooo, it's back, Welcome to Ch 10 Team Moron vs First Class.

A/N 2: Okay, who the hell doesn't give someone with as much importance as Hannah was a last name?! SHE HAD NO LAST NAME! How were we ever supposed to think she wasn't something but a distraction?! *SC shoves David's pills into his mouth and makes him swallow them* My bad. I'm good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I'm pretty sure WillieGarvin does and will use it to torment me one day soon.

* * *

"LARKIN!" Beckman screamed. "Where are the Bartwoskis?!"

"They aren't Bartowskis yet," Bryce replied with a grin. Beckman glared at him. "But we're working on it.

-ooooo-

"Sarah, will you quit?" Chuck asked for the third time as she eyed the short brunette a few seats away.

"I'm telling you, Chuck, my spy sense is going off, she has to be part of the Ring," Sarah insisted.

"Wait, does it tingle in the back of your head?" Chuck asked. Sarah gave him a weird look and shrugged. Chuck's eyes got huge and he had to stick his fist to his face, his teeth almost embedded in his first finger to contain the excitement. "Were you bitten by a radioactive spy?"

"What?" she asked and then it dawned on her. "Chuck, you're an idiot."

"Nerd," he replied, shrugging.

"I know what you just did," she said, trying to glare but not able to.

"And what's that Miss Smartypants?"

She gave him a look and he just bounced his eyebrows. "Okay, first, you're taking me to Paris to deal with what happened." His shrugged screamed, "Maybeeee". "Then you think I'm jealous of that brunette over there, because she has some vague resemblance to Jill and Lou, and maybe, just maybe I am a little, so you say something stupid like I was bitten by a radioactive spy."

"You didn't say you weren't," Chuck replied. She narrowed her eyes at him. Chuck laughed, and turned as the stewards came up to offer them drinks. He glanced behind him and it hit him. Nonononononononono….Hugo Panzer.

-ooooo-

"THEY DID WHAT?" Beckman yelled.

"Well, it seems they found both Hugo Panzer and his partner, Serena. They had been tasked by the Ring to bring back the key to the box we currently have." Beckman's eyes got wide. "Apparently there was a safehouse somewhere in Paris, but now with that key, we can see what's in the box. Chuck and Sarah have preformed admirably, and all is well."

Beckman studied Bryce. "Why do I not believe that?"

"Because you know Chuck and Sarah," Morgan said, surprising them both. He was sitting at the conference table, feet kicked back, eating popcorn. "There's another shoe to drop."

"Who?" Beckman asked.

"No idea," Morgan replied. "I just watch the show." Beckman stared at him. "You know, the constant will they won't they stay together. God, how heartless were you and all you put them through. It's like you enjoyed testing them."

Beckman stared at the bearded man and took a drink.

-ooooo-

"You okay?" Chuck asked.

"Feeling a little woozy," Sarah admitted. "It must have been that wine you ordered me," she said, nodding her head toward the glass.

Chuck slowly turned to look at it. He gulped, and looked around. He saw the brunette Sarah had been making evil eyes at all flight watching him. She took a drink of her wine and gave him a little wave and then a "come here" finger gesture. Chuck checked on Sarah. She was passed out but here breathing and heart rate were normal. Chuck got up, walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

"If she dies I will kill you," Chuck said softly.

"My, my," the brunette replied. "And I thought we'd have fun."

"Too bad the Superman wanna be is dead or I could have pawned you off on him, he looks like your type."

"You are impressive. You took out Shaw, Hugo and Serena. You are quite impressive Chuck Bartowski."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Flight manifest," she replied shrugging. "Hannah," she replied, holding out her hand.

"Last name?" he asked. She gave him a look. "Seriously, you know my last name do I get to know yours?"

"Don't have one," she replied.

"Well, you are seriously bad at your job," Chuck said, shaking his head. She was giving him a look. "I need to talk to Hannah. Which Hannah? You know, the one without the last name. OH! That Hannah. See, you're in so much trouble with remaining anonymous."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Here's what I know. You are going to give me the antidote, Hannah with no last name."

"And if I don't…"

Chuck turned to her and gave her a cold, hard, look. "Then I'm going to hurt you and enjoy doing it." Hannah swallowed.

-ooooo-

"And she gave him the antidote?" Beckman asked, shocked.

Bryce nodded. "All three have been arrested by the French authorities. Chuck and Sarah are returning home."

"With the key?"

Bryce nodded again. "They realized that it was more important to see what was in that box than then for Sarah to get closure, especially with that Ring safe house in Paris. There are too many Ring agents…well, there's one less Elder now."

"What?" Beckman asked, shocked.

"Hannah, No Last Name (TM by one Charles Bartowski) was flashed on during her and Chuck's…conversation. She is a Ring Elder."

"How does he do it?"

"No idea, ma'am. No idea."

-ooooo-

"I'm really sorry we didn't get to go to Paris, Sarah," Chuck said softly.

She shoulder bumped him. "Will you go with me one day when we have the chance?"

"Absolutely, but you have to take me to see the Eiffel Tower, and anywhere else you need to go." His tone left no question what he was talking about. "I am your baggage handler."

"I don't know how I would handle all of this without you," Sarah admitted.

"I don't know how I would handle this without you," Chuck replied. "My guess is we both would handle it quite poorly."

She nodded. Bryce brought the briefcase in, and opened it. He pulled out the circular safe and inserted the key. The lid slid back revealing disks. "Are those…what are those?" Chuck asked. Bryce handed them to Carina and she put the first one in the computer.

"These are notes…from Evelyn Shaw," Carina said. Chuck turned to Sarah, but her spy mask had slid over her features. Bryce pulled out an envelope, reached inside, and pulled out a ring just as Carina walked up to him. They locked eyes and then they both looked at the ring.

Chuck leaned over to Sarah. "Isn't it funny how two people who have an attraction to each other freak out when a ring is innocently produced."

"Hilarious," she muttered, her eyes and tone not matching the words she chose. Chuck missed it.

-ooooo-

She came into the apartment and expected to see Chuck. He had left Castle before her and was currently nowhere to be seen. She flopped on the couch, her thoughts of that terrible night in Paris. Shaw had used the information his wife had gained to work his way up the Ring ladder. Sarah was sickened by the whole ordeal. In the past, her spy senses would have gotten ramped up because of this breakthrough, but tonight, tonight she wondered about the love these two lost. Was it ever real between them? Was it anything more than a cover? It obviously hadn't been for him, but what about her? She'd never know.

Sarah thought how easily she could have been Evelyn. She thought how easily she could have ended up as nothing more than a pawn in someone's game. She knew it was because of Chuck she even realized this and was sad at the possibility. Before him, it would have been, shrug…next mission.

"Sarah," she heard the voice behind her. She spun, she hadn't heard him come in. He looked nervous. "We need to go outside. There's something…well, it's easier just to show you."

She got up, and saw the grin he was fighting. She walked outside and a few lights were hanging, white ones. It was a very romantic scene, if she didn't know better… She turned, her eyes wide, and there he was, on one knee. "We never know when this thing could go all wrong. We never know when our next mission will be our last. Sarah…marry me." He opened the box he was holding, and there was an engagement ring. She grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him to his feet, and gave him a kiss. He pulled away a little daze. "For the record, that was a yes, right?"

"You goof, I've already said yes."

"He means now, Sarah," Bryce said. She spun. There was everyone, tears were in her eyes.

She turned back to Chuck. "Yes."

-ooooo-

The next morning Sarah sauntered in, a smile on her face. Casey turned, saw her, and looked sicked to his stomach. "Christ."

"Morning, Casey," she chirped.

"I guess you got Bartowskified all night?" Carina asked

"And most of the morning," Sarah added. Casey fled making both women laugh.

"Seriously, where's Chuck? Did you break him?"

Sarah smiled at her. "No, they're upstairs talking."

"They?"

"He and Bryce."

-ooooo-

"Look, you should take her on a honeymoon," Bryce insisted.

Chuck shook his head. "We're going to Paris, and then ride a train through the European country side," Chuck replied. "But we can't, until this is cleared up. What did we find?"

"A lot," Bryce admitted. "Chuck, she's not going to like this." Chuck laughed. "Oh, God, this was her idea?"

"No," Chuck replied. "We had a discussion, like grown adults, and we both decided this was the best course of action. You know, like people should do when they have a difference of opinion, and they shouldn't unilaterally make decisions that affect other's futures?" The look he gave Bryce was quite pointed.

Bryce pulled his collar with his finger. "Wow, look at the time-"

"Thanks for being my best man last night," Chuck said softly. Bryce gave him a look. "You've made this a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be."

Bryce put his hand on Chuck's shoulder and squeezed. "Always, my friend, always."

"So this is how it is, huh?" the voice behind them said. The two turned to see Morgan. "You take my girl, and then you try and take my best friend."

"Morg-" Bryce began.

"You don't get to call me Morg," he said in a low and dangerous tone, and then stomped away…as much as Morgan could stomp.

"Well, this should be fun," Bryce said, groaning.

"Come on," Chuck said, pulling on Bryce's arm. "Let's go stop him before he steals your woman."

Chuck started to walk away once he got him up. "Carina's not 'my woman'." Bryce said. Chuck kept walking. "Chuck." He kept going. "CHUCK!"

* * *

A/N: Don't take the bearded man's woman AND friend. Ten chapters, married, whew. Made it. Hey, if you don't mind, leave a review, and come on back next time for The Nacho Sampler…Bartowski style.

" _What do you mean he gets all the nachos?" Morgan asked._

" _This is to convert an asset," Chuck explained. "We already have you."_

" _Do you, do you really?" Morgan asked. Chuck gave him a look. "Fine! But I wouldn't mind being seduced with a nacho sampler."_

Till next time. Reviews are so appreciated. Take care

A/N 2: So after MANY have asked, I will SLOWLY bring the chuckquinn stuff over to here. I use this fic to tell you because vs Making Things Right basically became Season 3, Bartowskified. It's not coming, but the other two...I even have a new chapter planned for one of them.

DC


	11. Ch 11, Team Moron vs The Nacho Sampler

A/N: Hey, welcome back. I'm trying slowly to get back into things. Life, you know. I know this ep was supposed to be about Chuck develing deeper into being a spy, and this ep really wasn't even about Manoosh, but this is, The Carner Way….There's Nachos…there's Morgan….I mean, it kinda writes itself. For crying out loud this show got heavy sometimes just to show it could. I digress. Ch 11, Team Moron vs The Nacho Sampler

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck…I mean I have a digital copy of all 5 seasons on Vudu and Amazon….don't judge me.

* * *

"Bryce," Beckman began, wearily. "What happened this time?"

"Welllll," Bryce replied.

}o{

"We should bring him into Skynet and try and approach him that way," Casey insisted.

"He's a nerd, and he probably would be insulted if anyone of us tried to tell him how to use his money," Bryce countered.

Chuck and Morgan were sitting back watching everyone fight over the best way to approach suspected Ring employee Manoosh Depark. Morgan flipped through the file, and stopped, staring at a page. "Nice," he muttered, a stupid grin on his face.

"Hot girlfriend?" Chuck asked.

"Better," Morgan said, showing him Manoosh's favorite food. "Do you know how easy I'd be to turn for some nachos? All someone would have to do is get rid of all the nachos in the store, have you sitting there with your own nacho sampler, and I'd be yours."

"I wouldn't even need the nacho sampler," Chuck retorted. Sarah's eyebrows raised at that.

"Problems at home, Walker?" Casey asked. She shook her head. Chuck and Morgan had the strangest heterosexual relationship she had ever seen.

Chuck looked up and noticed all four spies looking at them. "What?"

}o{

"Are you telling me the bearded troll figured out the best place to run this op?" Beckman asked, flabbergasted.

"No," Bryce replied. "Morgan figured out how to turn Manoosh." Beckman spit out her drink.

}o{

"Why are you being all super secrety?" Morgan asked.

Chuck leaned over. "Is that the word you wanted to use?"

"More or less," Morgan replied. Chuck nodded and leaned back away. "Have Chuck and Bryce there with Carina and Sarah and the food. He's a nerd. Two other nerds, hot girlfriends…sorry, Sarah, wife." Sarah nodded and smiled. "And nachos. What else does one need?"

"That's crazy," Casey muttered.

"You're right," Chuck replied, and looked over at Morgan and then to Carina. Carina figured it out and winced.

"The things I do for this country," Carina muttered.

}o{

"There is no way that worked," Beckman yelled. "That's to…simple!"

}o{

"Now act normal," Carina said to Morgan as they took their seats at the restaurant. Morgan gave her a look. "Never mind," Carina muttered. He reached for a nacho and Carina slapped his hand. "Manoosh gets all the nachos."

What do you mean he gets all the nachos?" Morgan asked.

"This is to convert an asset," Chuck explained. "We already have you."

"Do you, do you really?" Morgan asked. Chuck gave him a look. "Fine! But I wouldn't mind being seduced with a nacho sampler. Morgan turned to Sarah. "And by the way, are you trying to give Manoosh a heart attack?"

"You don't like the leather jacket and Battlestar Galatica tee shirt?" Sarah asked.

"I do," Chuck said, raising his hand. "If it matters."

"Your opinion is the only one that does matter," Sarah said. "Carina," she said with a pointed look.

"Do I have to?" Carina asked.

"You wear bikinis, slinky dresses, and other things all the time. This covers more of you than any of that stuff," Sarah replied.

"But I have a certain rep," Carina pouted.

"Don't worry, Carina, I won't steal you from Bryce, I'm quite respectful that way," Morgan added, trying to grab a nacho while having his hand slapped by Chuck.

"I'm not with Bryce," Carina said, spinning towards him.

"Uh-huh," Morgan added. "Sure." He tried to lean on the bar to get a better angle at the nachos, but Chuck leaned with him, blocking his path. "Come on!" he said, frustrated.

"Wow, Carina, you've lost your touch, he wants the nachos more than you," Sarah replied.

"He wants your husband more than the nachos," Carina countered. Sarah scowled at that. Carina huffed and took off her coat. She had on a simple black tee shirt. On the front, in Star Wars font, it read, Best Boyfriend in the Galaxy.

"I think this is a bad idea," Casey grumbled in their ear. Chuck glanced at Sarah who shook her head. He smiled and she rolled her eyes and looked at the heavens.

"Morgan, do you prefer beef or chicken in your nachos?" Chuck asked.

"Christ," Casey grumbled.

"Well, Chuck, that's a great question, and I think it depends on the type of cheese and beans on said nachos."

"I hate this assignment," Casey grunted.

"Look alive, kids," Bryce said over their earpiece. "Manoosh is making his way in. Remember, play it cool, Chuck."

"Sure," Chuck replied.

"He's not playing it cool," Casey said with an exasperated sigh to Bryce where the others couldn't hear.

"Nope," Bryce replied, shutting his eyes.

}o{

Beckman held up a finger and took a pull straight from the bottle. "Go ahed," she said, slurring her words and then hiccuping. Bryce pinched the bridge of his nose and winced.

}o{

"One Nacho Sampler, please," Manoosh said to the bartender.

"We're out," the bartender replied.

"Give him one," Chuck said. The bartender just looked at him. "Do it." The bartender shrugged.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, BARTOWSKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Casey screamed into the headset.

"Being Chuck," Bryce muttered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Casey muttered.

"Can I have a nacho sampler?" Morgan asked.

"Will you behave?" Chuck asked.

"Please, it's me," Morgan replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Chuck said to Sarah. He looked at the bartender. "One for the Morgster."

"YES!" Morgan said, pumping his arm.

"I'm out of here," Carina replied. With that she got up and left.

"Dude, your girlfriend's left," Manoosh pointed out to Morgan. Morgan was busy watching his nachos being prepared.

"Don't care, not my girlfriend," Morgan replied, not looking at Manoosh. "We only had her here to get to you."

"You did what?" Manoosh asked, looking worried.

"Her real boyfriend, while a nerd, is kinda suave and sophisticated," Chuck explained. "Classically handsome."

Sarah turned to him. "Is there something I should know?"

He shrugged. "What can I say, he's good looking."

"Thanks, Buddy," Bryce said into the headset.

"Christ, you're as bad as they are," Casey growled.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Manoosh asked.

"Because you're working for the bad guys and you don't know it. Or you do, and it's because someone's hurt you and you're trying to pay them back. Basically the plot of any X-men book," Chuck began.

"Or Spider-Man," Morgan added.

"Superman as well," Bryce said.

"Just go in there and join them," Casey growled.

"We're here to show you that there's a better way. You can help us set a trap and then come work for us."

"They'll stick me in a bunker!" Manoosh said, looking around getting ready to run.

"No they won't because I'm putting you on my team," Chuck said, popping a nacho in his mouth and chewing.

}o{

Beckman got up from her desk, went to the cabinet, opened it, picked up a large bottle of Hennessy and began to drink straight from it.

She paused and looked at Bryce. "Go on, say it."

"I'd like you to meet Manoosh, the newest member of team Chuck," Bryce said, bringing Manoosh into the camera view. "We have apprehended all the ring agents that were after him and he and Chuck have worked out a plan."

"And everything else?" Beckman asked.

"We may have a small problem with Grimes…he's feeling…let out."

Beckman rolled her eyes, and took another shot.

"How does she have a liver?" Manoosh asked.

"Shhh," Bryce replied.

}o{

Morgan muttered to himself as he walked into a new cafe he heard about. "I bet they can't touch Ellie's pie," he said. He paused. "That sounded a bit dirty." He shook his head and walked inside the shop. "They've all got girlfriends, or wives, or are spies and don't need girlfriends, but who figures everything out, me, that's who." He continued to mutter as he sat. "I mean you'd think they'd appreciate me. Chuck does, he's my life partner, but he's married and to be honest," he paused and nodded. "I'd probably hang out with her over me."

"Everything okay?" the waitress asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, sorry, just…you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, so you know my life, just looking at me?" the waitress asked.

Morgan gave her a look. "Here's what I know, you're a beautiful lady, you're working at a pie cafe, which, is AWESOME, and I'm sure your friends never forget about you."

"I don't have a lot of friends," she countered, giving him an amused look.

Morgan studied her, his face growing confused. "What the hell is wrong with people? Are you a cannibal, because that's the only thing that explains it."

"I'm not a cannibal, I'm just busy working on my degree."

"What degree is that?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't tell complete strangers my degree."

"Morgan Grimes," he said, offering his hand. She smiled, and shook his hand. "I work with my buddy at Skynet financial services."

"Skynet? So either your friend has never watched Terminator or he's a big fan." Morgan blinked, words failing him. "I'm Alex McHugh."

"Well, Alex, I'm…I'm flabbergasted. How does someone so beautiful know about the Terminator?"

"Oh, you're one of those, huh?" She had a teasing grin on her face.

"One of what?"

"One of those that think only the super geeky or people have to look a certain way to watch great movies."

"I think I'm in love," he said breathily.

"Calm down, Morgan. You haven't even tried the pie yet."

"Do you have sweet potato pie?"

"With marshmallows," she replied.

"You temptress." He was nearly drooling. She grinned at him. "However, I am sorry, I know good and well that it cannot be as good as Ellie's."

"Who's Ellie?" she asked. Morgan missed the look on her face.

"She's…." Morgan paused, and took a deep breath. "She is the older sister of my best friend. I have…had this huge crush on her forever, but I think it's time I admit, that's all it ever was."

"I'll make you a bet, if our pie is better than Ellie's, you have to watch Terminator with me."

"And if Ellie's is?" Morgan asked.

"You decide," Alex replied.

"I….decide? What are the limits?" Alex just winked and walked off. Morgan's eyes widened. Oh boy!

* * *

A/N: I regret nothing. Next on Season 3, Bartowskified.

" _You need help with the computers."_

" _I do," Chuck replied. "You only know how to turn them on."_

" _That's not true," Morgan retorted. "I also know where to place the DVDs."_

" _I stand corrected."_

Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. I know, this is crazy. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.

DC


	12. Ch 12, Team Moron vs The Mask

A/N: I've reread this episode (I'm not rewatching it. There's a few through here that is just too much for me. Sorry.) I had this big long speech prepared about canon, but you're here, which means you know what I do, sooooo. I laughed a lot in this one, as much as when I wrote 72 hours. I'm sure it's not that funny, but it amused me. Ch 12, Team Moron vs The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The screen flicked on and Beckman steeled herself seeing the entire group standing before her.

"What went wrong?" she asked, her hand on the drawer.

"Nothing, General," Casey replied. "Bartowski, the female, lowered herself into the room, got the vial, it's in a protected room where no one can do something stupid to it." Everyone glanced at Chuck.

"Why does everyone think I'm the one to screw up?" Chuck asked. Sarah took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Even you."

"I love you, I'm not blind," Sarah replied.

"So nothing went wrong?" Beckman asked, looking at the drawer on her desk with regret.

"General, do you think you might have a problem with the…" Bryce made drinking motion.

"NO!" she yelled, cutting the feed.

"We may need an intervention," Chuck said to the group. The monitor showed a new picture of Big Mike pounding on the glass. "What does he want?" Everyone turned to look at him. "No, he doesn't."

}o{

"Bartowski, please," Big Mike begged. "If you don't do this, we'll lose our rep."

"Too easy," Casey muttered where only Chuck and Sarah could hear. He raised his voice. "So you're saying you need Chuck?"

"And only Chuck?" Sarah clarified.

Chuck turned to both of them. "I expect more from you."

"You need help with the computers," Morgan said.

"I do," Chuck replied. "You only know how to turn them on."

"That's not true," Morgan retorted. "I also know where to place the DVDs."

"I stand corrected," Chuck said, wondering where this was going.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit this one out, Chuck," Morgan said. Chuck nodded and Morgan left.

Chuck watched him go. "Something is up with him." He turned to Sarah. "So, you wanna watch me at work?" Sarah gave him the eyebrow dance. Chuck turned back to Big Mike. "I'll do it, I just need some time with my wife, text me the details." Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and the two hurried out.

"Are they always like that?" Big Mike asked Casey.

"Worse."

}o{

A few hours later, Sarah opened the door to her and Chuck's apartment after hearing a knock. Ellie stood there looking concerned.

"Ellie, everything okay?" Sarah asked. "Come in."

Ellie walked in, looking a bit distracted. "I'm worried about something and need to talk to you and Chuck about it."

"Sure, give me a second and I'll get him," Sarah said. Ellie watched Sarah head to the bathroom where she heard the water running. A high pitched scream came from the bathroom a few moments later.

"I swear I wish he'd learn to scream an octave lower," Ellie groused to herself. A few minutes later Chuck and Sarah joined her. "Turned the water to cold?" Ellie asked Sarah. Sarah shrugged but grinned. "Listen, I made pot roast the other night."

"Okay," Sarah replied, looking from Chuck to Ellie, confused.

"Did Morgan not like it?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"He never showed up," Ellie replied. Sarah was even more confused. "I have never made pot roast and Morgan not show up."

"That can't be true," Sarah replied. She looked from one to the other and saw their faces. Apparently it was true.

"Is he dying?" Chuck asked.

"How would Ellie know, is she his doctor?" Sarah looked from one to the other. "You'd never be his doctor because….I love the little guy, but if she had to do a physical with him…" She trailed off, no one wanting her to finish that sentence.

"I pulled his records and could find nothing," Ellie began.

"Ellie!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, you don't understand," Chuck said, defending his sister. "This is more serious then if you didn't want to cuddle at night."

"It's you that wants to cuddle," she retorted. Ellie gave her a flat look. "Fine! It's me."

"I would like to do some brain scans, but frankly I'm scared what I'd find," Ellie admitted.

"You think there's something terribly wrong there?" Sarah asked.

Ellie gave her a look and shook her head. "No. I'm scared there's nothing and then I have no clue why he acts like he does."

"So let me understand, you're actively rooting for a tumor?" Sarah asked.

"It would explain so much," Chuck admitted. "What do you want us to do?"

"Keep your eye on him, if you see something wrong, let me know," Ellie said. "If he's compromised in any way, he could be a danger to you."

"Ellie, Morgan would never betray me," Chuck replied.

"If they pulled out a needle?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he'd sell me down the river in a hot second," Chuck admitted.

"A nacho sampler?" Sarah added. Chuck stood there quietly, and shook his head. "And a grape soda?"

"I could be in trouble," Chuck admitted.

}o{

Chuck found himself watching monitors later at the same museum where Sarah had stolen the mask. The job was simple, it made Big Mike happy, and it gave him some alone time to think about Morgan. That was when two hands appeared over his eyes.

"Don't make a sound or I won't make the made passionate love to you," the voice came behind him in a bad Russian accent.

"We both know that's not true," Chuck replied. The hands went away from his eyes and a kiss landed on his cheek. His wife sat down beside him. "I'd ask if anyone saw you break in, but I already know the answer." Sarah smirked, and then surprise covered her face.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked, pointing to the monitor.

"Who is w….." Chuck went quiet, his mouth hanging open. "Morgan?"

}o{

"So let me get this straight, you won these tickets?" Morgan asked.

"I know this isn't exactly your thing, but…you do look good in a tux," Alex replied, a mysterious smile on her face. "I know it's not exciting but I always wanted to go to one of these things." She paused and turned toward him. "Where did you get a tux at the last second?"

Morgan almost told her about the wardrobe machine in Castle but decided that would be too much. "I have a friend with a lot of clothes in a lot of different sizes," he replied. It wasn't a lie…

She shrugged. "So, not that I'm upset, but do I get to meet your friends anytime soon?"

"They are very overprotective and lately I feel like I'm not even part of the group, you know? Maybe it's me, maybe I changed. Maybe I'm not the friend Chuck needs. I don't know. All I know is right now, I need this."

Alex looked him in the eye. "Just be careful. You don't want to lose what you two had. Sure, things change in life, but relationships grow as well. If you're not trying to grow with someone then you're falling behind, dying."

"What am I supposed to do, Alex, he's changing, he's married, he's become someone else."

"He's still your best friend," Alex reminded him.

"I know, it's just…right now, he's got his thing, and I'm meeting a wonderful new person."

Alex sighed and took his jacket lapels in her hands. "I'm just afraid the only two people you're hurting is you and him."

"What's she doing here?" Morgan hissed. Alex turned around and looked and then back to Morgan.

"Who, the tall blond?" Alex asked. "What is she, your ex-girlfriend?"

"What, Sarah, no, she's Chuck's husband." He paused and thought. "Why would you think she's my ex?"

"Duh, the beard," Alex said like he was crazy. "Okay, I'm gonna hide so that you don't have to introduce me yet."

"No," Morgan replied. "I'm not hiding you, I am not ashamed."

"I know you're not, but you need to do this on your terms, not his and hers," and with that she vanished.

"Wow, that was Casey-like the way she disappeared." Morgan muttered to himself. "Probably easier because she's short and Casey's so tall-"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sarah asked, from behind.

Morgan jumped. "You could have killed me with a heart attack!"

"Huh, I guess I now know 1,382,483 ways to kill you," Sarah replied.

"Will you quit that," Morgan hissed. "Chuck might hear you and think your flirting with me again."

"First, that's not flirting," Sarah began.

"Really?" Morgan asked. "And the look on his face when you say things like that?"

Sarah was quiet. "Okay, so it's not meant to be with you." Morgan nodded. "And what do you mean, again?"

"I know you, you were always so in love with him that you would sometimes flirt with me to make him jealous," Morgan explained.

"When?" Sarah asked, with a laugh.

"I saw those looks you flashed Carina when we double dated, your fake jealously."

"That was because she was playing you, and I didn't want to see you hurt," Sarah explained.

"Oh ho! So even then the beard tempted you." Sarah drew up and stared down at Morgan. "Okay, there was the line and I crossed it," he said softly. "I sometimes have a problem with it."

"I know you do, and I know you love Chuck which is why I'm going to forgive it." Sarah calmed down. "Now, why are you here?"

"I wanted to go to the exhibit," Morgan replied. "I can be cultured. Now if you'll excuse me," and with that, he took off.

Sarah stood there. "He's on the move, Chuck," she said where the ear piece could hear her.

"Sarah, he's left, with the woman. I have a picture of her," Chuck replied.

"We have a new mission," Sarah said softly, heading back to Chuck. "I think Morgan is compromised."

* * *

A/N: You all do get that I'm doing Sarah's "he's changing" about Chuck in season 3 to the friendship between Chuck and Morgan right? I figured you did, but if not…I am. Less angsty, more funny, and it's gonna make fake name and vs the Beard a lot more fun. A LOT MORE. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and PMs always welcomed

DC


	13. Ch 13, vs The Fake NameThe Beard

A/N: Oh, the two episodes I have been waiting for since I started this. They are silly, they are crazy, but damn I think they are more Chuck like than what we got on the show. If you want something serious, move along, nothing to see here, but if you're down for some comedy, which this show did REALLY well when it wanted to, I think I've got something here for you. Ch 13, Team Moron vs The Fake Name/The Beard

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Beckman was on the screen looking at the team, missing three members, a scowl on her face. "Where's Bartowski?"

"Here, Ma'am," Sarah said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Your husband, the Intersect?"

"He's…he's in a bad place right now, Ma'am," Bryce replied. "A very bad place."

"How bad?" Beckman asked.

"He's not flashing, General, at all," Sarah told her.

"What did you do, Sarah?" Beckman asked.

"It wasn't her, General," Bryce said, looking around the room. They all nodded. "It was….Morgan."

}o{

 _A few days earlier, at a certain cafe_

Casey entered the cafe. For the past few weeks, life had gotten lonelier and lonelier for him. He had been used to it before this assignment but since…since he had grown accustomed to a certain bond the three of them had. Now with the Bartowskis married, Casey found himself alone, again, and he found he didn't like it.

"You seem like the apple pie type," the young lady serving him said. Casey looked up, and his heart caught in his throat. There was something about her, that reminded him of….HER. While this was going on, Morgan entered the cafe, saw Casey, and he quickly turned and exited the cafe.

"That would be great," Casey said in an even tone. "Apple pie. God, Country, Family, and Apple Pie."

"Sure," Alex said, walking away. "Great, another crazy one," she muttered to herself.

}o{

 _The next day_

"So you caught Rafe, and you what, want me to pretend to be him?" Chuck asked.

Carina held up her hand before Casey could grunt in disgust. "Please, let me." Casey nodded. "Christ, no," Carina said.

"You're getting good at that," Bryce complimented her.

"Thanks, I've been working on it," Carina replied, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Could you two flirt later?" Sarah asked. "Besides, that's kinda mine and Chuck's thing."

"I don't flirt at work," Chuck said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Much?"

"Chuck," Sarah said, trying to stop the insanity. "There is no way we can ask you to try and be like Rafe, he's mean, nasty, and frankly…an asshole. That's why Casey will be Rafe."

"What about my shooting ability?" Casey asked.

"That to," Bryce said. "But mostly being an asshole." He turned to Chuck. "We need you to go with Casey, to be him…moneyman if you will."

"But I know finances better than he does," Casey complained.

"Casey, you can't be an asshole, the shooter, and the finance guy," Carina explained.

"It's not fair," Casey muttered, and walked off.

"What's gotten in to him?" Chuck asked.

"We don't know," Sarah admitted.

}o{

Sarah pulled Chuck to the side after the debrief. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Sarah, we have to know, is Morgan compromised? I can't do it, Casey has a mission, and there's truly only two people in the world I trust to take care of this."

"And she's on board?" Sarah asked.

"She's the one who came up with the mission," Chuck replied, and then paused a second. "What about-"

"Neither of these missions need a tank," Sarah said, crossing her arms in front of her and giving him a look.

"Even a little one?" Chuck asked, pouting a little. Sarah shook her head. Chuck sighed, and stomped away, pouting.

}o{

 _Present Day_

"Wait, there was a submission?" Beckman asked, confused.

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah replied. "My sister and I ran the mission."

"Sister?" Beckman asked.

Ellie stepped up beside Sarah. "Sister," Ellie confirmed.

"I see," Beckman replied.

}o{

 _The submission_

"You know if the boys were doing this, they'd have codenames," Ellie said, watching their target, Morgan. He was oblivious to them.

"You want a codename?" Sarah asked, her lips twitching. "I've got the perfect one for you, and it's Devon approved." Ellie turned to her. "Hot Mamma," Sarah said to her. Ellie burst out laughing. "Go ahead, it's your turn.

"Oh, it's simple, SFW," Ellie replied.

"SFW?"

"Sarah Freaking Walker."

"No," Sarah said, watching the smile fall from Ellie's face. "SFB." Ellie grinned. "Sarah Freaking Bartowski."

"They're on the move," Ellie said, pointing towards Morgan getting into a car.

"Good eye, Hot Mamma."

"Don't do that in front of Chuck, please?" Ellie asked. "You know he'll make a face."

"Yeah, and if Devon hears it, he'll think your pregnant and get all excited."

"You think?" Ellie asked, concern on her face.

"I'm positive," Sarah said, beaming at her. "Furthermore, Chuck and I would be quite excited about being uncles." They came to a stop. "Isn't it funny that discussions take exactly as long as car rides?" Ellie gave her a look and Sarah shrugged. "Okay, I'm going in and trying to figure out what apartment they're in."

}o{

Twenty minutes later, Sarah and Ellie entered a motel room across from Morgan and the mysterious woman they were tailing, apartment.

"Sorry about that Ellie," Sarah said.

"Oh, that was hilarious," Ellie told her as Sarah got her equipment ready. "To get this exact room all we had to do was pretend to be lovers?" Ellie watched Sarah. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure this room isn't bugged," Sarah explained. "He gave us this room a little too easy. Ah HAH!" she said pulling up a transmitter and squashing it. "Figured."

Ellie shuddered and then helped Sarah with the equipment. "How do we know if he's compromised?"

"Knowing he's compromised is easy, it's not knowing that's gonna be hard," Sarah explained. "I feel bad about doing this…"

"But we have to protect Chuck," Ellie said. Sarah nodded.

Two hours later the women left, both of them with crestfallen looks on their faces. "I'll tell him," Ellie said.

Sarah shook her head. "No, we have to let him listen to it, or he'll never believe us. We have to be there for him." Ellie nodded. "This is gonna be the hardest thing ever."

}o{

Chuck came down the stairs with Casey. "That was surprisingly easy. These guys hiring us to kill Bryce made things ridiculously simple."

"I still say I should have shot Bryce, that way they'd of thought the Intersect is gone," Casey muttered.

"What's gotten into you?" Chuck asked.

"You know not everything is about you, Bartowski," Casey snapped and walked off.

"What's gotten into him?" Chuck asked, walking into the main room seeing Sarah, Ellie, Bryce, and Carina standing there. "What's up with you guys?"

Sarah hit play on the video. It was Morgan and the brunette woman they hadn't yet to identify. "Talk to me, tell me what's going on," she asked him.

"It's Chuck," Morgan said. "All along I've been there for him, I've been his Chewie to his Han. When his parents left, I was there, when Jill left I was there, and now…now he's moved on without me, and I can't take it any longer. I feel like now…I feel like it's all been fake, and I feel like I can't share you with him because…because it's all been a lie."

"No, no, no, buddy," Chuck mumbled. Sarah took his hand, knowing what was coming.

"And, and it is a lie," Morgan continued. "It's all been a lie. I'm not Chewie, and he's not Han."

"No," Chuck whimpered.

"We're not even Star Wars characters."

"No, Buddy, you're my Chewie," Chuck said to the TV.

"He's Maverick and I'm Goose, and if I keep hanging with him, I'm going to die," Morgan said.

"Wasn't Goose married?" the brunette women asked.

"Yes, but that's not important," Morgan said. Tears were falling from Chuck's face. "The important thing is, we're over."

"Oh for Christ's sake," they heard behind them. Casey was standing there.

Chuck jumped up and headed for the stairs before anyone could stop him. "I'll get him," Sarah said.

"No, I got him," Casey replied. "I'll get them together and fix this, you'll mollycoddle him." Casey took off after him.

}o{

 _Now_

"So where is Casey, Morgan, and Bartowski?" Beckman asked.

"We….we don't know, ma'am," Sarah asked, looking at Bryce. He nodded. "The last thing we heard was Chuck wasn't flashing."

"We have a suspect," Carina said, holding up a picture. "This is Alex McHugh." Beckman took off her glasses. Carina leaned over to the other five. "She's not drinking."

"How do you know her?" Beckman asked.

"She's been seeing Morgan," Sarah explained. "We think she may have compromised Morgan."

Beckman was silent for a second. "Sarah, you may need that tank," she surprising everyone.

}o{

Chuck woke up, tied up. He lifted his head. "Hello?"

"Not so loud," he heard Morgan say.

"You should be able to get out of that," they heard a voice over the speaker. "You're going to die for what you did to her you little troll."

"Wait, Morgan didn't do anything, it was me!" Chuck yelled.

"Maybe I did something, huh? You ever think of that? Huh?" Morgan snapped back.

"This is not the time," Chuck hissed.

"Well, when is the time!" Morgan yelled.

"Bartowski, did you sleep with McHugh?" the voice came over the intercom.

"NO! I'm a very happily married man…who's wife would kill him if he ever did anything stupid like that," he added. "Who's McHugh?"

"My girlfriend," Morgan said. "The woman I'm having sex with."

They both heard a growl through the intercom. "I tell you, I know that growl," Chuck said, trying to think.

"Will you flash and get us out of here?" Morgan asked.

"I can't," Chuck replied. "My flashes are tied to my emotions and, well…"

"Great," Morgan muttered. "Okay, Chuck, what happened. What did Sarah do?"

"It wasn't Sarah, it was you," Chuck said softly.

"Oh."

You said we're not Han and Chewie." There was silence. "I know, we shouldn't have listened in, but we thought you were compromised…I didn't realize you thought…Morgs, buddy…I love you."

"I love you, Chuckster, and I didn't mean it," Morgan said, tears falling from his eyes. He sighed. "Everything changed, everything was just…wrong, buddy, it was wrong. I get it, you are married, but…I'm still your best friend. I'm still Chewie and you're still Han."

"Damn right you are," Chuck said through tears. He swore the growling was growing. "So, what's your girlfriend's first name?"

"Alex," Morgan said. "She's Alex McHugh."

"Alex…" Chuck began but the flash started. "Oh SHIT!" Chuck said, and flashed again, he burst from the ropes, turned, and dived in front of Morgan, saving him from being beaten. Chuck fought off the attacker who was growling like a mad man. "MORGAN RUN!"

"Is that Casey, is he compromised?!" Morgan yelled, getting free.

"Alex is his daughter!" Chuck yelled back between strikes.

"OH GOD!" Morgan yelled and ran away.

}o{

Thirty minutes later the team arrived at the off site where Casey had them stashed. Chuck and Casey were on the ground, exhausted. "Do we need the tank?" Sarah asked.

"Woman, I am too exhausted for you to be flirting with me right now," Chuck said. "You get it all out of your system, Big Guy?" Casey nodded, not capable of speech still. "Morgan's a good guy." Casey lifted his head, looked at Chuck, but all he could manage was a low growl.

"I take it you can flash?" Bryce asked. Chuck nodded. "Good, because we think we know how to take out the Ring."

* * *

A/N: This fic was only ever meant to redo the front 13, and given that Shaw is dead…..next chapter COULD be it. I've got to do some figuring. It's been wild, zany, and crazy, and I thank you for going along with me. We'll wrap it up soon. Thanks for all the love and reviews. I'll be back soon.

DC


	14. Ch 14 TM vs The Other Hero Tic Tac Exam

A/N: So sorry for the wait on this one. When I started this I always knew I'd be killing Shaw, but I didn't realize HOW much he played into these four eps (well not Tic Tac so much but I've messed it up as well) I've tried everything I could think of to make this work, and a comment from early on rang in my head…do it the "Carner Way". I'm sorry it took so long and not be longer than it is, but this seemed the right way to do it. Hang on guys, you want cannon, this isn't it. This is Season 3, Bartowskified, the finale. I hope you have enjoyed my take on the front 13 episodes of season 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

* * *

"General, we have a problem." Bryce was standing beside Morgan, both looking at General Beckman who's desk was filled with folders. She looked at them, a look of horror on her face.

"I'm sorry, team, there's just been so much you've gotten done in the past week," Beckman said, gesturing towards all the folders. "Tell me about James Keller."

"Casey was threatened, told the team, because we're a family, and we turned the tables on Keller. The Laudanol is back in storage, ma'am," Bryce informed her.

"Wait, I thought I took it when I went to save Alex," Morgan said, confused.

"Morgan, Alex was handling herself just fine, and we brought a tic tac with us to fool Keller," Bryce explained.

"So I get super hero strength when I eat a tic tac," Morgan said in a low reverent whisper.

"OR, when your girlfriend was in what you thought was danger, you did what we all knew you'd do," Bryce countered.

"Oh….well, that makes sense."

"Ahem," Beckman said, trying to save the trip to Morganworld….knowing deep down it was already too late. "What about Hunter Perry?"

"Casey and Carina captured him while Chuck and Sarah had dinner," Bryce explained, with a shrug.

"That's it?" Beckman asked, waiting for something insane to happen.

"I mean apparently there was a bit of a picnic when Chuck and Sarah surveilled Perry, and then while the actual take down was going on they were eating." Bryce looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not sure what those two did after, but it's really none of my business."

"Oh, we know what they did," Morgan muttered. Bryce shrugged in agreement.

Beckman shuddered. "I mean with the mission! Did anything go wrong with the mission?"

"No," Bryce and Morgan spoke in unison.

Beckman sighed. "What about the Ring stronghold?"

"Sorry about letting Chuck use the tank with that one, General," Bryce began. "But he has a point, an airstrike could have done a lot of collateral damage, and the threat of a tank is….well…something."

"Plus, Chuck was right," Morgan added. "People don't fear tanks enough nowdays..they think they're parade pieces." Beckman gave Morgan a look, and the bearded man shrank back a little.

"The Director?" she asked, looking like an ulcer was coming on.

"After we captured the strong hold, the members couldn't wait to give up the Director to get a lighter sentence. The team entered the building, and took him out. He is in custody as we speak," Bryce reported.

"So the entire Ring is captured?" Bryce and Morgan nodded. "I'm not understanding the problem."

"Chuck and Sarah have gone to Paris," Bryce began.

"So they are AWOL?" Beckman asked. "Agent Larkin, they deserve some time."

"Oh, we agree," Bryce replied.

"Then what is the problem?" Beckman asked, getting flustered.

Morgan held up a tube. "Chuck forgot his moisturizing cream and wondered if you could okay him getting one in Paris. His skin gets all flaky without it." Beckman blinked. She reached down and opened the bottom drawer.

"General-" Bryce began, but she threw up one finger as if to say, "wait a minute." She drank straight from the bottle, like it was a 20 oz soft drink.

"How is her liver even working?" Morgan asked in a low tone, leaning over to Bryce.

"No idea, Morgs," Bryce answered honestly. "No idea."

}o{

"So this is the spot, huh?" Chuck asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind, holding her tight. She nodded and closed her eyes feeling him hold her. She felt safe, she felt loved, even after all of the terrible things she had done.

"This is it," she said softly. "This is where it all began, this is where I became Graham's Enforcer."

"And Burbank is where you quit being Graham's Enforcer," he said softly into her ear. She spun at that, tears in her eyes. "You did," he insisted. "You may have become someone scary and terrifying to others, but you were doing a job that had to be done. Not one I like, but one that had to be done. But the credit to you is, you stopped, before it completely took you over."

"Chuck, are you sure?" She took his hands in hers. "Are you sure it didn't and this is just…I don't know."

Chuck grinned slowly. "Sarah, is what happened a part of you? Yeah, but it doesn't define you. Just like being my wife doesn't define you." She raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't." She sighed and nodded. "It helps make up who you are. We all have had experiences that aren't pleasant, granted none of mine were as bad as what you had to do." She gave him a wry smile and shook her head. "But, we have choices. We can either fixate on them, or learn from them. You've learned from them, and understand this. What you did for this country saved lives. Do you understand that? People got to have birthdays, and picnics, and just enjoy life, blissfully unaware, because of what you've done." Her eyes were watery as he spoke. "Sarah, you did it for everyone else, and they never knew, and now, you get to move on. You get to have whatever life you want."

"Is it bad I want to still spy, but with you?"

"No, we're family, and we're good at what we do," he replied with a shrug. She gave him a soft smile and pulled him into a hug. "I'm not gonna say I understand what you're going through, but I'm here."

"I know you are, and that's all I ask," Sarah said softly.

"That's my point," Chuck replied pulling away. "I know that's all you ask, but I will do more, if you want."

She nodded. "I get it, I keep things to myself. Part of my life, and not just this job." Chuck nodded, understanding on his face. "It's not just me anymore, I'm part of a team, and part of a more…intimate team," she said doing her version of the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Woman! That is copyrighted!"

"Then I'll guess I'll just have to pay you."

"For the record, you are talking sex, right?"

"Come on, you big goof," she said, pulling his hand. "It's time to go sightseeing!"

}o{

They were standing on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, Chuck looking around like a kid at Christmas. "Thank you, Sarah," he said softly. He was holding her from behind again, her hands covering his. "For everything."

"Hey, this is a partnership, you know," Sarah replied. Chuck's phone buzzed. "You better check it."

He pulled it out, and looked at the text. "Oh, Morgan got Beckman to get my prescription transfered to a pharmacy near the train tracks." Sarah gave him a look. "What?"

"Tell me those two idiots didn't call her." Chuck pressed his lips together and looked around. He heard Sarah bark a laugh. "Oh my God, we are the most unprofessional, yet best performing team in covert ops." She shook her head. "It's like the whole teams been…Bartoskified."

"You used my last name as a verb, that's kinda sexy."

"I used MY last name as a verb," she countered. "And for the record when you and I used Bartoskified with each other, it means something totally different than with the group." Chuck's eyes went wide. "Train station you say…"

"Don't get any ideas, we don't have a lot of clothes packed," Chuck replied. Sarah gave him a look. "Are you saying, what I….ahem…you know if we hurry we could get my prescription."

"You think you can handle two weeks with me on a train, Bartwoski?" Sarah asked, looking into his eyes.

He gulped. "God, that's hot," he muttered, making her laugh. "I have no idea, but I'd like to find out."

"And then after that?" she asked, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Happily ever after, as spies, until we're ready to quit," he replied with a shrug.

"I love you, Chuck."

"I love you, Sarah, now, we seriously have to get to the pharmacy, we wouldn't want my skin to crack."

"We wouldn't want that."

"I feel as thought you're teasing me," Chuck said as they headed down the tower.

"I think the question is when am I not?"

* * *

A/N: It was a one shot that you all wouldn't let go, and for that I say, thanks! This was fun. It's also made me think about the break-up fic. I'm not saying it's coming back…but I have been thinking. The goal to go back to work on 2nd Grade, Casey and Walker, and Broken. I think I'm pretty sure now how Broken ends. I think. Who knows. What I do know is thank you every one for the reviews, PMs, and just love you've shown over my writing. All I'm trying to do is bring a smile and laugh, and I hope I have. Til next time on another fic.

DC


End file.
